Vocaloid High
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Welcome one and all to Vocaloid High, where all your dreams will come true. Vocaloid High is from grades 9-12, just like any normal High School. This school specifies in singers, but is also good for other careers like modeling, fashion, and writing! Welcome! ((Rated T for language and moderate sexual things, but this isn't a Lemon))
1. Prolouge

Aye, Sapphire's here again, and back with another story. This story is going to be a good one, I promise. Why? Because it's about one of my favorite things in the entire world: Vocaloid.

Yes, I'm into Vocaloid. Yes, I listen to Japanese Music. Yes, I'm in love with Len Kagamine. Shh.

So, this is going to be a chapter story. And, there are going to be some, eh...Vocaloids that I don't really like. And, they uh, yeah. I have my own reasons for disliking them, and I'm sorry, but I don't like them. Go ahead and think what you want of me, I just...don't like them.

This story is also going to have some OCs in it. Sapphire is myself, and this story is going to be told from my POV, and sometimes other people's POV. I'll let you know when they change. And, there is going to be some Japanese in this story. In These '(wooords)' will be the English Translation.

ANY MIRROR IMAGES IN THIS STORY: They're related in some way shape or form. I know they aren't in the real Vocaloid world, but they are to me ok? Ok.

...Nani (What)? I-I should shut up and start telling the story? B-But...fine :c

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, own any of these Vocaloid, I just own my OCs and that stuff. Mmkay.

* * *

Prologue

I sat in the corner of the classroom, head laying on the cold hard desk. I had a major headache, and the obnoxious shouting of the students weren't helping. I wrapped my arms around my head, trying to block out any noises that were made. Of course, that didn't work, because I'm pretty sure everything got louder. Just my luck. The teacher was yelling out Some kind of a math problem that I didn't understand. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, which I ignored at first, and then I felt it again. I lifted up my head to see who it was. Well, I didn't know what the hell it was, because all I saw was a blob of brown, white, and black. I shook my head. It started moving, but then I remembered that, I had taken my glasses off my face in order for me to lay my head down. I reached for them and placed them on my face, the image becoming clear now. Standing in front of me was a teenage girl with wavy brown hair down to her chest, big hazel eyes, and glasses laying on the tip of her nose. She was about 5'4, and had a slightly curvy figure. She wore a white shirt, and over that, a light gray sweater. Her skirt was a dark blue with a Gray bow on the right side. She wore black leggings, which went up to her thighs, and her outfit was finished off my black moccasins. Her nails, painted a faint silver color, matched the necklace around her neck and the ring around her finger. She pushed her glasses up and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Sapphire? Are you ok?" she said in a soft voice, touching my shoulder.

I sighed and placed my head back on the table, but so I was looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep last night at all..."

And it's true. I didn't sleep one bit that night. I had to study for this huge upcoming test in science. Everyone in Vocaloid High knew about it, even the ones who weren't taking it. It's only been one month of school, and there's already this huge test? Sometimes I hate this school. My mother and I moved into its area because she heard it was really good, especially for singers like myself. And, even though I have a huge stage fright, can sing quite well. I just can't sing in front of a crowd, unless I have 2 or 3 more people singing with me. But. either way, this school is nice, but very...advanced.

"Well, I have the notes for you if you need them. Just ask me," She said, smiling.

"Thanks," I spoke sleepily, smiling back.

I went to go lay my head back down. But, almost instantly, the bell rang and it's annoying ring echoed throughout the classroom. I groaned, lifting my head. I reached down and grabbed my things. I had a Math book, which was very thick, and Social Studies book, which was half the size of my Math book, a small science book, a 3" binder with several folders and dividers, a small black notepad, and a manga book I was reading. I lifted it all up after I had stood. I leaned up against the wall, sighing. I was so tired. Next class was Social Studies. We're getting new seats. Ew. New seats. There are certain people I can't sit next to. I was the last person out of Math class. I walked down the hall and turned the corner, but hit something. Or, er, someone. I did a double take backwards and shook my head. I looked up and saw a brown-haired teenager, a little older than myself, staring down at me with cold, hard eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled at me. "And why the fuck did you just slam into me like that, you ignorant bitch?!"

I shook my head again and the face became clear. Short brown hair that curved around her face, dark brown eyes, cold hard stare...it was Meiko Sakine. She's one of the meanest girls in Vocaloid High. She bullies almost everyone, expect for people in her group and her crushes. I looked up at her, backing up a step so her face wasn't in mine.

"I...I didn't mean to bump into you, Meiko..." I spoke in a quiet voice. "The corner is just very sharp and I didn't see you coming."

"Right," She hissed, "Are you sure you weren't trying to make me fall? Trying to hurt me? Huh?"

This is what she always does. She always over thinks things. Always thinks that everyone is out to get her.

"No, I wasn't. Now can I please get to class?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, no you fucking ca-"

"Leave her alone Meiko." Said a male voice behind me.

A hand touched my shoulder and pulled me away from Meiko. Her face scrunched up in anger and she turned around, strutting her hips and making her too short skirt fling around in the air. I let out a heavy breath and turned around, coming face to face with the blue-eyed teen standing behind me. He pace was pale and smooth, blonde hair falling around his face with a small ponytail in the back. He smiled down at me. I was speechless.

"Are you ok?" He asked, pulling his hand away from my shoulder. "Meiko seemed to catch you a little off guard."

"O-Oh...uhm...yes, I'm fine. Th-Thank you." I stammered.

"I was actually trying to find you," He said as he pulled out cell phone, about 5" tall and 2 1/2" wide. "You left you cell phone behind in Math class."

"Oh! Thank you..." I spoke, taking the phone from his hands.

He smiled again. "No problem. May I walk with you?"

"Oh, uhm...yes. Yes you can. Please." I nodded.

I started down the hall again, walking beside the stranger.

"May...I ask...what your name is?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"My name?" I said. stupidly. "Oh! Yes, my name...my name is Sapphire. Sapphire Rose."

"That's a pretty name," He spoke. "My name is Len Kagamine."

I looked up at him. "Len _Kagamine? _Are you Rin Kagamine's brother?"

"Why, yes I am." He said, looking down, as if nearly ashamed to be related to her.

Let me tell you some things about Rin Kagamine. She's part of Meiko's gang, and she's a prissy little teen. Not to mention, she's a, well...she's a slut. She lost her virginity at the beginning of 6th grade to some high schooler, who's in _college_ now. Yeah. She's had over 5 abortions now. She's obsessed with sex. I even heard that once, she tried to get her own brother to do it with her. Incest much? Exactly. But Meiko and her group just _l__ove_ Rin.

"Oh..." I said quietly, looking away from him and at the wall beside me. "Well, you seem nothing like her..."

He reached over and touched my shoulder. I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you..." He said, very quietly. "It means a lot..."

It wasn't long before we reached Social Studies. I groaned and stood up against the wall with 20 other people. This is going to be a long class...

* * *

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!**_

Heheh. ^^; Well, thanks for reading. I'll work on chapter one soon enough. It'll be longer and (I hope) much more entertaining.

Anyways, goodbye! Say goodbye Onee-chan!

Mallow: Chiiiiiiiiiiiii~

Nuuuuuuu not the marshmallow... -^-


	2. Outburst

Sapphire here with another chapter of Vocaloid High~

I've been lazy and haven't been writing. Sorry. Things are so meh right now so :I

Anyways, Chapter 1~

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Vocaloid. I only own my OCs and that stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1

I sighed quietly as I stood up in front of the classroom. I looked around, examining the moved desks. They were in pairs, so I'd either sit with someone I hate or someone I actually know. I looked over at the teacher, Gakupo Kamui. He was holding a list of people and their places to sit.

Are teacher, Mr. Kamui, is a very...humerus man. He likes to crack jokes sometimes. He's a samurai, so he does this samurai humor that none of us get, but it's kinda funny, I guess. He's know for his affection towards the Math teacher, Mrs. Megurine. They're both so oblivious. I mean, it's obvious they have a thing for each other but they never see it. Adults can be such idiots sometimes...even teachers.

"Alright class," Mr. Kamui yelled out, "These are your new seats. Please listen for your name."

He started listing names. I waited for mine, and I was sat down in the back of the class, as usual. I sighed and walked back there, placing my stuff down on the table. I looked around, sighing heavily. I plopped my head down on my arms and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, a loud bang vibrated the table and I lifted my head up, hitting it against the wall behind me. The world went dizzy for a moment and spun around me in circles. I shook my head, trying to regain my sight. It took a few moments, but the room eventually came back into place and I could see what caused the noise: My Onee-Chan, Mallow.

Mallow is one of my best friends. I've known her since middle school, and we've stuck together since. We're basically like sisters, and I love her to death. She really like to write, and that's why she came here to this school. She's not really into the singing part as much as I am, but we still remain in all the same classes, except for the one unique class we each have. I have the Vocalii Club (A/N: Leave me alone, I didn't know what to call it, and I didn't feel like calling it the 'Glee Club'. So now we have a Vocalii Club. I'm so creative I know qq), and she has that club for advanced writers like her. I don't remember the name, since I don't go there...

I must have looked funny, because Mallow tapped my head to get my attention. I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and shook my head, then turned to look at her as she sat down.

"God damnit Mallow, you scared the living hell out of me..." I said, letting out a large breath of air.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She laughed, "I didn't mean to. My things fell out onto the desk, because I tripped."

"Well still," I scowled, "Watch where you're walking!"

"Heehee, sorry."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my notebook. As I opened it, I flipped to a clean page. I've had this notebook since the beginning of the school year. I always write and draw in it. Mostly song lyrics and drawings, because I never write any assignments in there. I picked up my black pencil and sat there, think of what to write as Mr. Kamui sat down the rest of the students in out class. I tapped the pencil against the desk, slowly, thinking of a beat. Then I remembered Kikaito, one of the Shion brothers. He graduated form here a 2 years ago and is now a really famous singer. One of his most famous songs is Warum, which is a rock song, and with his deep voice, it's amazing. I used to have a huge crush on Kikaito, because, you know, he's totally hot, but I gave up on him 'cause I'm like, 15, and he's 20 and that's illegal (A/N: qq), so...yeah. I began tapping the beat to Warum with my pencil when Mr. Kamui slammed the flat side of his katana down on my desk. I lifted my head to look at him, avoiding the blade he held in his hand.

"Miss Rose, what are you doing? Everyone else has their books open to page 330, and you're sitting here tapping away at your desk with a pencil. You need to pay attention and do your work, or else you fail this class. Got that?" He practically growled at me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kamui, I-"

"She's stupid, that's why, Mr. Kamui! She doesn't care about her education," Someone called out.

"Yeah, she doesn't care!" Someone else cried out into the mangle of comments.

"She's stupid!"

"No one likes her!"

"If she died, no one would care!"

_Stupid...idiot...No one cares... _I thought to myself. _They're right...I'm not...wanted around here...I-_

_**"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" **_A voice shouted out, and it echoed off the walls. Everything went quiet as people looked over at the only person standing up in the room.

It was...Len. Len Kagamine. He was standing up, his blue eyes narrowed and fiery. Sitting down next to him was someone with blue eyes, and the same color hair, but darker. He was looking up at Len in surprise.

"You're all idiots..." Len said, his voice shaking. "Stupid, stupid idiots...stupid...stupid..."

"That's enough," Mr. Kamui said in his deep voice, nearing a scowl.

I stood up and ran through the mass of desks. As I pushed open the door, I could hear someone yell my name, but I simply ignored it and ran on. I managed to find my way through the twisted halls and into the library. Tears blurred my vision as I made my way through the shelves and to the very back of the library. My hands were shaking and I couldn't see anything. I sat down in a corner and buried my face into my arms, tears seeping into the black cloth of my sweatshirt. I couldn't think at all. My head was spinning, creating a headache. Every was quiet except for the muffled sound of me crying. I closed my eyes, and let the world around me fade to black...

"Sapphire..." I heard a soft voice speak. "Hey, Sapphire, wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes, and the brightness faded away quickly, revealing that I was still in the Library, but I was accompanied by someone. I pushed my glasses up my face and looked around to find where the person was. On my left was a bunch of books, but on the right, a student with blonde hair and blue eyes was close to my face. I squeaked in surprised, and they seemed to give a small laugh, but it was consisted of nervousness and worry.

"...Len...?" I said in a very quiet voice.

"Hey..." He spoke in a shaky voice.

"What...are you doing here...?"

"I came to look for you after the class ended. Mallow and I split up. She told me to come get her when I found you, but..."

I looked up at him. His hair was matted from what only could be running around, in the situation that we're in. His hands were shaking and he held be lightly in his arms. I had to look away as a small blush formed over my face. I sighed. What was I thinking, running out in glass like that? I'm such and idiot...

_"She's such an idiot!"_

_"Stupid girl!"_

I cringed as the words echoed through my head. I shut my eyes tightly, and my breathing became jagged. I was trying to keep the tears from slipping through my eyes, but I couldn't. The tears slid down my cheeks and trailed off my face, landing on either the floor or Len's clothing. I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to him, as if trying to comfort me. His hand trailed through my hair, gently rushing his fingers against my skin. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Shh," He whispered into my ear, "It's all going to be ok, I promise..."

I let out a shaky breath. I had to think about what was happening. Here I was, sitting in Len Kagamine's arms, while he whispers into my ear, comforting me...

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Aaaaaaand cut~

Hope you actually enjoyed this chappy. It may seem rushed cuz...well, it kinda was.

It's like, 11:00 at night and I just finished this so uh qq

Remember, R&R~

Say goodbye Onee-Chan!

Mallow: *spinning around in a circle and falls off cliff*

Me: ...not again...


	3. Sudden Enounter

Hey, sorry for lack of work on this. ^^;

But I hope to have another chapter up in a week or so~

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I only own my OCs. OC Mallow belongs to MarshmallowFudgeUp. Outfit and style though belongs to me.~

* * *

My eyes opened up immediately at the sound of the high-pitched voice. Standing in the doorway was none other than Len's sister, Rin Kagamine.

"Len! What the hell are you doing with this prick!" She screeched in her annoying voice.

Len scowled at her. "I'm comforting the poor girl. She doesn't deserve things like this..."

"Agh! Len, you idiot!" She raged. "Sapphire is soooo stupid! Leave her be, I'm sure she can comfort herself, will her imaginary friends!"

I sat there, taking each word she said and put it in the back of my mind. She was right. Even if she was a prissy little bitch, she was right...I have no friends, I'm a loner. And I always will be...

"Shut up Rin!" He hissed sharply. "Stop tal-"

"Len." I cut him off. I looked away, letting my curly hair cover my eyes. "She's right. You shouldn't be here with me."

"Sapphire..." He quietly spoke, reaching out a hand to touch my arm. I quickly stood up and turned around so I wasn't facing him or his sister.

"Oh, Len..." I said, laughing. "I'll ruin your reputation. Please, go."

"I don't think so." He stood up ad reached out his hand again, only to touch my shoulder.

I shook his hand off and ran away before he could say another word. I pushed my way through the library doors and down the halls. I looked up at a clock as a ran. It was around 5th hour...English.

That was one of the few classes I actually enjoyed. I'm passing with a 97. The teacher was Hiyama Kiyoteru. Hiyama's a fairly attractive teacher. Young, in his early 20s. Brown hair with the most handsome hazel eyes. Black glasses gently shaped his face. Not everyone knew this, but he also had a small tattoo of a black bird on his neck. All the girls loved him. They always kissed up to him and acted like total teacher's pet. Especially Miku Hatsune. But she always kissed up to teachers.

I sighed and found my way back to Mr. Kamui's room. I managed to sneak in and get my stuff back, and quickly exit without getting noticed.

Fuck yeah.

I maneuvered my way through the mass of people and walked into Mr. Kiyoteru's room. I took my seat all the way in the back, as I did every class.

"Ah, miss Rose..." Mr. Kiyoteru said in his soft, smooth voice. "You're late, my little flower. Why's that~?"

"I...was at the library." I said calmly. I looked around for Len, and found that he was already in the classroom.

"Well..." He said, spinning around and looking through his notebook. "I'll give you a free one for today~"

"Thanks, sir." I heaved a sigh, thankful that Mr. Kiyoteru had a soft spot for me. I was one of his favorites. I don't know why though.

I opened up my notebook and picked up my pencil. I looked up at the assignment on the board. I shrugged and decided that it was easy enough to finish during class.

"SAPPHIRE!"

I nearly had a heart attack. I fell out of my chair and hit my head against the wall. It was a miracle that I don't have a concussion yet.

"What the fuck Mallow?" I said under my breath as I got back in my seat.

"Sorry," She giggled, "I'm just glad you're ok. Len over there didn't tell me that he had found you. The bastard."

"Hey, don't call him that!" I said defensively, and I surprised myself.

"Oh~" Mallow chimed. "Why so defeeeensive~"

"Sh-Shut up!" I stammered, looking away. "He was really nice to help look for me. Plus with his slut of a sister he's always thought of as bad..."

"Riiiiight~" She sang, spinning around in a circle. "Whatever you saaaaaaaay~"

"Mallow."

She must have jumped 10 feet in the air when Mr. Kiyoteru placed his hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and turned around, face flushed.

"M-Mr. Kiyoteru!" She exclaimed.

"Mallow, Mallow, Mallow..." He stated, shaking his head. "Just because you have a 100 in here doesn't mean you can sit around like this."

"Y-Yes sir..." She stammered as he walked away.

"Yeah, ya English smut. Get over there and do your work." I said jokingly.

"English smut? I think that's the worst joke I've ever heard," She said, laughing.

"Shut the hell up."

"Noooo~" She ringed as she skipped back over to her seat. I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

I don't know why but, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I snapped my head up and looked around, only to find I was right. Len was looking over at me. I smiled at him, but once he realized I was looking at him, he turned away quickly, face burning up. I question this, but shrugged it off.

It was 20 minutes into English class when I finished. I looked over my work, and being happy with what I had, I took out my other notebook. This was the same notebook I had opened up last class before I ran off. I gently brushed the tip against the piece of paper. I started humming a small tune, and slowly started to right down words on the paper:

_There is no one in this world left to care..._

_So I sit quietly by myself in this cold, cold chair..._

_I tell myself that I don't care,_

_Even though I know I do..._

_I wish that I could just give up, up,_

_But I know that you don;t want me too..._

I hadn't realized that I was singing quietly out loud. But the teacher seemed t notice and walked over to me.

"My my, Sapphie darling..." He said in a somewhat seductive tone. "You have a beautiful voice..."

Mr. Kiyoteru was the only one I allowed to call me "Sapphie". I didn't really like the nickname, but I let him call me it.

"Oh, uhm, thank you Kiyoteru-sama..." I quietly spoke.

"Mm, such a good student..." He said, reaching out and touching my hair with his delicate hands.

I looked down. To be honest, I was actually used to this. Everyone said that Kiyoteru-sama has a thing for me, but I mean, common now, I'm 16 and he's 20. 4 year difference. That's illegal. Besides, I doubt he had anything for me.

As he continued to play with my hair, I looked over at Mallow, who was giggling at the sight of the teacher stroking my hair. I shot her a glare, which caused her to shut up right away. I could still see her holding in her laughter, but at least it wasn't out loud. A few of the students had their eyes on me, including Len. I don't know what the look was that he had in his eyes, but it seemed like jealously. What could he possibly be jealous about?

It was nearly the end of the class, so Mr. Kiyoteru stopped his seductive playing and went up to the front of the class. He wrote down a few things in his notebook, then announced "Class dismissed~" and let all the students out. I picked up all my stuff and was the last one out.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Mallow practically screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiyoteru-sama totally has a thing for you."

"That's disgusting," I claimed, face flushed. "He's 20."

"You know you like it. Sapphie~" She sang teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up." I said, hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, I know someone was totally jealous of Kiyoteru," She said, "The way he touched your hair and flirted with you. Someone didn't liiike it~"

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it."

We continued walking down the hallways when Mallow tripped over and dropped all of her stuff.

"Pfffffffft..." I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Well, ow. I'm such a fucking clutz!" She exclaimed while laughing.

What we hadn't realized was the blue-hair teen that she had fallen in front of. He crouched down and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uhm...are you ok?" He said.

Mallow quickly lifted her head to look at him. Their faced were closer than they should've been. Her face turned a dark shade of red.

"O-Oh, uhm, I-I..." She stammered.

"I, uh..." He looked away quickly, pulling his face away from her's.

I stood there, smiling like an idiot, watching them both.

_Well well well..._

* * *

sgdnfsdlkgndklngdfnglfkg Finally done~

R&R! I'd respond to Reviews but I have like...1 review so ^^;

Finished this within a span of 2 hours before I hit the hay.

~Sapphire


	4. Outcome of a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I dun own a damn thing, except my OCs. Mallow goes to MarshmallowFudeUp, but her story design is mine.~

* * *

"Arigato(thanks)...uhm..." Mallow said quietly.

"Kaito. Kaito Shion," The blue haired teen spoke, "And you are?"

"Me? O-Oh, I'm...I'm Mallow." She said awkwardly.

"Mallow?" He said in a quiet tone, smiling. "Unique. I like it."

"Oh, u-uhm, thanks..." She replied, looking away from him. She looked over at me, eyes wide and pleading for me to get her out of thins situation. I almost laughed at how red her face was.

"Hey, Mallow-nee, we have to get back to class now, we're gonna be late." I said bluntly. "Kaito, we really need to go. We'll see ya later."

"Oh, alright." He said almost as if disappointed. "See you later."

I dragged Mallow away and around the corner. He face was still flushed and she refused to look up at me.

"For Kami's sake, Mallow, you suck at flirting."

"Wh-What?!" She exclaimed. "Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingaboutImeanhewascuteyea hbutImeanhedoesn'tlikemehe'sjustsoperfectImeanwhat Idon'tknowWHATISGOINGON"

She spoke so fast that I couldn't understand any of it. She seemed...sacred, almost.

"Calm the fuck down!" I yelled, getting her attention.

"O-Oh, sorry..."

"We'll talk about this later. It's science time."

/\/|\/\

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Someone yelled right before a huge explosion echoed throughout the room. Everyone ducked under a table or hid their face with their hands and a blue-green liquid hit the walls and smoke engulfed the room.

"What the hell was -hic- that?" The Silver-haired teacher slurred.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Yowane!" One of the students called out.

This is the science teacher, Haku Yowane. She has long silver hair that's tied up into a loose ponytail with a large purple bow. She has pretty red eyes, but everyone thinks they're not natural. She's usually tipsy or something while teaching. I mean. she gets the job done. but it's pretty funny having a drunk teacher. Not to mention her gigantic breasts. I mean, you could write a whole paragraph about them. Just saying.

"Well -hic- just don't do -hic- do it again, ok? -hic-" She slurred again.

I sat down by myself in the back right corner, playing with my hair. Everyone was working on a project of some sort, whereas I sat alone and drew in my notebook. I didn't bother to look up when I heard my name being said, because I knew it wasn't anything good.

People always talked about me, but I never did anything about it. I didn't care enough. I knew most of it was probably true, minus the few rumors that went around that were stupid and the most impossible spoken words ever said. I sighed and put my head down on my desk, and tried to push the high-pitched giggles out of my head. It wasn't until I felt a tap on my should that I lifted my head. A girl with long blonde hair - and an outfit that looked like it was fit for a stripper - stood in front of me with a devious look in her narrowed eyes. I heaved a heavy sigh. It was Lily, one of the popular girls that hang out with Meiko and the others.

"Well hello there Sapphire," She said slowly, "How are you today?"

"I'm fi-" I started, not even knowing why I bothered to answer.

"I don't care." She hissed at me. As she did so, several other girls circled me, cutting off any way I could get away.

"Now, Sappy dear, I hear you have a thing for little Lenny over there..." Lily said slowly while pointing over to the right. I followed her finger to where Len sat next to Mikuo, Miku Hatsune's twin brother. I froze up, looking back at Lily.

"What the hell do you mean? I never said that!" I nearly shouted.

"Getting defensive, aren't we?" She laughed, and the girls around me giggled into their petite hands.

"No..." I said, trying to calm myself. "I just don't like him like that. I just met the guy today."

"Really now?" She asked, curious. "You just met him today? Never seen him around? _Ever?_"

"I've seen him around, I just..." I shuffled uncomfortably. "I never really talked to him. I didn't want to waste his time..."

"Oh, that's interesting..." She smiled, leaning in and tapping my forehead. "It doesn't matter. Stay away from him."

And with that, she waved her hand, motioning for the other girls to follow her and she strutted away. I sat there quietly, looking down at my desk. What did I ever do to her? Maybe I just had a natural talent for making people hate me for no reason.

"Hey, Sapphire-Nee!" A voice called out to me. I didn't look up.

"What..."

"Sapphire? What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Mallow standing in front of me. Her eyes had a concerned look in them.

"Oh, it's nothing..." I said quietly, lowering my head again. I could feel Lily's cold stare stabbing at me.

"Is it that Lily chic?" She asked, voice lowering to a whisper. "I'll kick some major ass!"

"Don't be offended, nee-chan, but Lily could hurt you severely. _I_ could hurt you severely." I said quietly.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms, pouting. "I could at least try!"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes focused on the table.

"Don't do it." I said in a serious tone. My voice seemed a lot darker than I thought.

"Ok, fine." She frowned. "But if anyone bothers you, tell me. I'll slap them right across their face!"

"I'll remember that." I said before I heard her footsteps lead herself away. I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, drowning out the world around me...

/\/|\/\

I was running through the dark halls, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down my face. Something was following me, but I didn't know what. My footsteps echoed off the walls, bouncing back and forth, making them seem louder. I didn't dare to look back, as I was afraid that something would be there, and that it would catch me. Suddenly, I tripped on something, sending me crashing down to the floor. My chest hit the floor first, knocking the wind out of me. I managed to save my head from hitting the floor my putting my hands over it. I rolled over, letting out a groan of pain. As I lifted my head, something caught my eye. It was shaded by the darkness surrounding me, but I heard its deep growls and it's blood-red eyes glow in the darkness. A devious smile spread across its lips, pointed white teeth visible in the dark. My eyes widened as something wrapped around my ankle, gripping it tightly. I clenched my teeth, refusing to let my self cry out in pain. It squeezed tighter, and then something that felt like claws sank into my leg. I let a breath of air out slowly through my teeth, tears lining the bottoms of my eyes. I tried to look down to see what was grabbing at me, but something pushed my head down, slamming it against the ground. I couldn't take it and I cried out, the scream echoing off the walls. The tears threatened to slip from my eyes as the claws dug deeper into my skin. What was happening to me? Who - or what - was doing this to me? I was so confused. I blinked, allowing the tears fall from my eyes.

_Sapphire..._

My eyes widened as my name was called. How did they...

_Sapphire, can you hear me?_

"No...no, leave me alone!"

_Sapphire, please..._

/\/|\/\

"Sapphire!" A voice called out.

"Ah!" I shouted, jumping up, being snapped out of the nightmare I was having. The world was engulfed in light, which made my head hurt more than it already did.

"Sapphire..." A hand rested on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. As the world came back to me, I could recognize a pair of ice-blue eyes looking into mine.

"I...wha...Len...?" I asked, voice quiet and confused.

"Sapphire, class is over. I came over to wake you and I heard you saying things in your sleep..."

"O-Oh, I-I..." I stammered as I looked away, face turning red.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He spoke softly, smiling down at me. He placed his other hand on my free shoulder as he leaned him, resting his chin on my shoulder-blade.

I thought my face couldn't turn any redder than it already was.

Well, turns out I was _way_ wrong.

I felt my face get hotter as his lips gently brushed up against my ear. His voice was quiet and soft as his whispered to me.

"I'm here whenever you need me. Don't ever feel as if you're alone..."

Next thing I knew, I was pulled into a tight hug. My face was rested on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me. I was hesitant, because I wasn't sure of what exactly what was going on, but I soon responded by putting my arms up around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.

He was...warm. His embrace was calming, and it made me feel...like he cared about me. Maybe it was just me and my wishful thinking but...

Wait, what the hell was I doing? I...I shouldn't be doing this. Or, thinking like this, for that matter. He could never like me...or, did he? Wait, we just met. What the fuck am I saying? Jesus, I'm so confused.

I must have been tense, because his arms tightened around me, and he lifted his head to look down at me.

"Are you ok? I mean, after all, you did seem like you were having a nightmare back there..." His voice was hushed, but it was filled with worry.

"I...I'm fine, just a-a little...I-I don't know..." My voice was quivering. He lifted up a hand and placed a finger softly on my lips, keeping me from speaking any more.

"Shh..." His voice lowered as he pulled me closer and grazed his lips against my forehead. I froze, eyes widening. Did he just...

What...

I'm so...

His arms dropped from around me as he stepped back. His eyes were locked with mine and he smiled, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I...should get going now. I'll see you around, Saph." He said, taking another step backwards before finally breaking his eye contact and walking out of the room.

I stood there, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Ah, finally finished. Sorry it took a while to update. So much writer's block. qq

R&R~


	5. Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OK qq I only own my OCs and the plot, Mallow belongs to MarshmallowFudgeUp, but her design in this story belongs to me. c:

* * *

Len's POV

"Class -hic- dismissed!" Ms. Yowane called out as she got up, walking over to open the door. I slowly got up and watched the flow of students walk out of the room. Well, most of them, anyways.

I turned my head and saw Sapphire with her head down on the desk. I laughed quietly to my self, admiring the way she looked for a moment. She didn't look like she was waking up any time soon, so I decided, being the gentleman I am, to go wake her up.

"Sapphire...?" I said quietly, not wanting to scare her. She looked as if she was...shaking. Her breathing was a little heavy, which got me curious.

"Sapphire, can you hear me?" I said a little louder, trying to get her attention.

"No...no, leave me alone!" She was quivering, and it took me a moment to realize that she was having a nightmare.

"Sapphire!" I raised my voice to snap her out of whatever terrifying dream she might be having.

"Ah!" She lifted her head, jolting awake. Her hand went to her head, motioning that she had a headache.

"Sapphire..." I reached out and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her support. I lowered my head so my eyes met with her light sapphire-blue ones.

"I...wha...Len...?" She asked, her voice quiet and confused.

"Sapphire, class is over. I came over to wake you and I heard you saying things in your sleep..."

"O-Oh, I-I..." She stammered, looking away from me.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I spoke softly, smiling down at her. I reached over my other hand and placed it on her free shoulder, leaning in and resting my chin on her shoulder-blade. I smiled to myself so that she couldn't see, and I moved my head to whisper into her ear.

"I'm here whenever you need me. Don't ever feel as if you're alone..."

I waited a moment, thinking of what to do next, but my body seemed to do the thinking for me. I gently wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. I lowered my head and let it rest on her shoulder. I felt her hesitate, but she responded by wrapped her arms around my neck and burying her face into me shoulder. I laughed very quietly, but I don't think she noticed.

She was...cold, and shivering. She must be still a little frightened from that nightmare she was having, or maybe it was me who she was afraid of. No...that can't be right. She was my friend...right?

Wait, what the hell was I doing? I shouldn't be just hugging the poor girl suddenly like this. I mean, I...I just met her. This is nothing. But, then why do I feel like my stomach is in a knot? Dear Kami, I don't know what's going on...

I felt her tense up. I tightened my arms around her and lifted my head to look down at her.

"Are you ok? I mean, after all, you did seem like you were having a nightmare back there..." My voice was hushed, and I was worried about her.

"I...I'm fine, just a-a little...I-I don't know..." Her voice quivered. I didn't need to hear any more, so I slowly lifted up my hand and placed a finger gently on her lips, making her unable to speak any more.

"Shh..." My voice lowered and I pulled her closer to me. I thought for a moment and let my lips graze against her forehead for a few seconds. I felt her freeze in place.

Wait, what the fuck did I just do?

I let my arms drop from around her and I stepped back. My eyes were still locked with hers, and I smiled a nervous smile, not that she would've known that. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to relax my thoughts.

"I...should get going now. I'll see you around, Saph." I said, calling her by her nickname. I took another step back and turned away, finally breaking our eye contact, and walk out of the room.

What...just happened?

/\/|\/\

Sapphire's POV

I stood there for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. Len had...his lips...maybe it was an accident. No, it _was_ an accident. He would never do that on purpose. No one would. I mean, maybe he likes me...no, no he doesn't. That's not possible, we just met. I'm so confused...

"Hey, Sapphire, you -hic- need to leave."

I was startled by Ms. Yowane and her drunk slurs. I simply nodded, grabbed my things, and run out the door. The halls weren't too crowded, since most kids made it to their next destination. I sighed, realizing that I was supposed to have lunch next. I turned down the 2nd left hall and made my way towards the cafeteria.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaan!" Called a voice behind me. I turned my head slowly to see Mallow waving at me.

"Hey Mal." I said, waving back at her.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed. "You're like, 10 minutes late. I was getting worried that some bitch got to you."

I was about to say something when a figure appeared behind Mallow. It was at least a foot taller than her.

"...Mallow. Come here." I said, voice lowering to a deep tone.

"What? Why?" She asked, curious as to why I suddenly changed like this.

"Just come here." I said, voice lowering to a growl.

"But-" She was cut off by a hand grasping her shoulder tightly, and another one going over her mouth.

"Well well well." A voice spoke behind her. I recognized it right away and my fists tightened.

"Meiko." I growled.

"Awe, Sapphy. Nice to see you again." She said, smiling her evil smile.

I watched Mallow flail around in Meiko's grasp, trying to grab at her arms with her hands. I was having a hard time holding myself back.

"What do you want?" I said, making sure my voice was cold and sharp.

"Well, I over heard what you and Len did..." She said, smirk sneering over her face.

"You make it sound like it was bad. He hugged me, what's the issue?" I hissed at her.

"I thought I had Lily talk to you about him..." She said, her smirk growing bigger.

"Why the hell can't I talk to him? He's my friend. What's wrong with being friends with someone?"

"That's the point. You can't have friends. Which is why your little nee-chan, Mallow, is coming with me." She said, laughing.

"Let her go." I warned, voice deepening.

"Don't tell me what to do, you worthless little..." She spat at me.

That was it. I snapped. My voice deepened to a growl, and I lunged at her. My arms were outstretched and I knocked her over, allowing Mallow to break free. Meiko shrieked as she hit the ground, eyes widening. They then narrowed as soon as she realized what was going on. She pushed me off of her and stood quickly, brushing herself off. I stood after a few seconds and hissed at her. She merely smiled at me and swung her fist. What happened next, I'm almost certain that she didn't expect it.

I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm back, pushing her against the wall. Her eyes widened at the sudden action, and I watched her struggle to break free. My head was tilted down so my eyes were shadowed by the darkness. My smile grew bigger.

"Now, Meiko. I've had it as of now. You can do whatever you want to me, but you leave my friends out of this." I growled at her before release her arm and stepping back.

"Wh-Whatever." She said, trying to keep herself from stammering. She stretched out her arm and stormed off, heels clacking against the marble floor.

I shook my head and turned around, only to find that Mallow was against the opposite wall, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said bluntly, arms crossed.

"Da-aaaaaam!" She exclaimed loudly while laughing. I simply rolled my eyes and turned to walk into the cafeteria. She padded after me quickly, jumping up and down next to me.

"I didn't know you could fight like that!" She howled loudly. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me.

I looked down quickly and elbowed Mallow in the chest.

"Ow! Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She whispered to me, then raised her voice again. "What the hell are you looking at? Weirdos."

I mentally face-palmed myself at that last sentence. But at least it got everyone to look away. We sat down in the back corner, and Mallow went up to get her lunch.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"Nah...I'm good." I responded, smiling up at her.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged, then continued walking away to get her food. I sighed quietly and rested my chin in my hands, waiting for her to come back. The line looked long, so I'd be alone for a while. I looked around at all the other tables. There were a few tables of Juniors around, even a 3 or 4 Seniors. I was a Sophomore along with Mallow, Len, and a few others. I could see Kaito sitting at a table with seemed to be some of his brothers. I could recognize a few: Akaito, a Senior, Taito, a Sophomore, Nigaito, a Freshman, and Zeito, a Junior. They were all conversing back and forth, laughing loudly from time to time. I looked around and found the table that Len was at. He sat With Piko, another Sophomore, and Oliver, a Freshman. They were all really good friends, and have been since Middle school. I smiled and watched them talk to each other, all while at the same time looking so cute...

Wait, what? I didn't just say that. I didn't think anyone was cute.

Nevermind.

Len looked my way, and I quickly lowered my head and drew my eyes towards the black surface of the table. I heard footsteps moving towards me and I just lowered my head more, not wanting to know who it was.

"Hey, Sapphire." His voice was quiet. I looked up at him and saw his bright smile, the one I loved so much.

What? No, what was I saying? I mean it was nice, but...I didn't...

I was slipped from my thoughts when I felt something stroking my hair. I looked up to see Len sitting beside me, running his fingers though the curls in my hair. He was smiling down at me. I felt my face get hot and I quickly looked away, hiding my blush from him.

"H-Hey Len..." I stammered. God, I'm such an idiot.

"Why are you all by yourself?" He asked me, still using a quiet voice.

"I...My friend left to go get lunch..." I answer, lowering my head ever more than it already was. His hand had stop playing with my curls, which I was relieved with.

But then, he decided to pet my head, and my face turned even redder. I didn't bother to look up, because I didn't really want to show him my tomato-colored face. Suddenly, I felt his hand fall over my own, gently grasping it. It was only then when I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"L-Len...?" I asked quietly, my voice quivering.

"I...I, uh..." His smile was nervous. I tilted my head a little, questioning his actions.

"I, uhm, I just...I worry about you sometimes..." He finally said.

"Why is that...?" I asked him, curious as to why he worried about me.

"I see how the other girls treat you, and I, to be honest," He answered, lowering his voice, "I hate it. I can't stand it..."

I have him a small smile. It was nice to hear that someone cared...

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" A heard someone scream, and then something slammed down on the table. Then suddenly, someone was behind us and trying to pry us apart.

"A-Ah!" Len cried, pulling his hand away quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ONEE-CHAN?!" I looked up and saw Mallow, her face red with fury. "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY ONEE-CHAAAAAAN?!"

"For the love of Kami, Mallow-nee, calm down please..." I said quietly, reaching out my hand for her arm.

"NO!" She yelled at me, pulling away. She turned to look at me. "He laid a hand on you! He was touching you! Onee-chan, you know I get protective over this stuff! Did he hurt you? Violate you? Anything?!"

"Mallow, he stroked my hair and touched my hand. There's nothing wrong about that. Calm down..."

"NO, I-"

"Mallow?" A deep voice spoke behind her, cutting her off.

"Auuu~?" She said, spinning around. Little did she know who was standing behind her. Her eyes widened and her face became flushed.

"Hey Kaito." Len waved at the taller male student.

"Aye Len." Kaito waved back, smiling.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. Len's like a little brother to me. He lives with me, actually."

"He does?" I ask again, surprised. Didn't Len have his own house?

"Yeah, I do..." Len answered. He looked down, voice lowering. "My parents favored Rin over me and kicked me out of the house when I became for successful over her. They did't want me around to take away Rin's thunder..."

My smile faded while listening to Len's explanation. His parents really favored Rin over Len? But Len was so...perfect...

Jesus, stop those thoughts. Bad Sapphire.

I reached out and places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to lift his head to look me in the eyes. He smiled faintly, which brought my own smile right back.

"Listen, don't believe what other people say about you..." I lowered my voice and leaned in closer to him, placing my forehead on his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around me loosely. My smile grew even bigger.

"Thank you, Sapphire..." He spoke softly, his voice nearly quivering.

I was leaned in, so I took the chance to say something only he could hear me say. I lifted my head a bit and whispered into his ear.

"Len, you're everything a girl could ever want. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise..."

I lowered my head again, keeping it rested on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and let out sigh. I opened one to see his face, and it was looking down at the table. He was smiling like an idiot, a light blush over his face. I smiled and closed my eye again, listening to Mallow and Kaito converse.

"I-I, uh..." Mallow shook.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you again," Kaito said, "After all, I only have 2 or 3 classes with you..."

"I, uhm, yeah. I was really hoping I could see you again. I-I mean, I never...I uh...I didn't get to thank you properly. I owe a favor. Not everyone just help someone like me..."

"Someone like you?" He asked, head tilting slightly.

"Yeah. Not everyone would help me. Especially the older people..."

"Hush now. You're a nice girl, why wouldn't a help you?"

"Well..." She started, but was hushed by a finger pressing up against her lips. Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face.

"Shh. Say no more." He smiled, and took a step back, swaying his hand towards the table. "Sit down, I'm sure you'd like to eat."

"I-I, uh...yeah." She smiled up at him as she sat down. He slipped into the seat beside her, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

"So, are you girls free on Friday?" Kaito asked. Len shot him a wide-eyed look, shaking his head quickly as if trying to tell him something.

"Well, yeah, I think so." Mallow answered. "What about you Sapphire-Nee?"

"Mm?" I slowly lifted my head from Len's shoulder and opened my eyes to look at her. "I believe so..."

"Well..." He said, pushing back his scarf behind his shoulder. He glanced at Len, who was still giving him that look. He looked as if he was terrified of the idea. "I was wondering if you'd like to join Len and I at the well."

"The well?" Mallow exclaimed excitedly. "I love that place! It's so beautiful, with all the cherry blossoms, the beautiful lake..."

"Sure, why not? It sounds nice..." I responded, laying my head back down on Len's shoulder, yawning.

"Great," Kaito smiled, "Then it's a date."

* * *

You guys got a long chapter this time.

Love me. c:

Also, To MarshmallowFudgeUp: OK WELL I LIKE FLUFF WITH ME AND LEN, GET OVER IT. :HEART:

R&R!

~Sapphire


	6. Art Class, and some new Friends

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a damn thing, only my OCs. Mallow goes to MarshmallowFudgeUp, but her design in this story belongs to me.~

* * *

_Rrrrrrriiiing~_

_Rrrrrriiiiiiing~_

The bell that ended lunch echoed throughout the room. I opened my eyes and found that I was still leaning on Len. I looked around and saw people getting up to leave. A few of them were looking at us, but they soon went back to minding their own business. I heard Len shift in his seat as I sat up.

"Hey, where are you headed next?" Len asked me.

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "Oh, this is 6th hour right? I have art class with Mallow."

"Shame, Kaito and I have carpentry." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Aw. What're you guys going in there?" I asked.

"I don't exactly remember what we were doing, because I wasn't paying attention." He admitted. "But we were designing something..."

"Well," Kaito finally said, standing up from his seat, "Len and I should get going. We've been late for the past 2 classes, and I'm sure Al wouldn't like it if we were late again."

"Right. We should get going to," I responded, "Mr. Kasane has something special for us this class."

"Oh yeah!" Mallow nearly shouted. "I really hope it's something other than painting and sketching. I mean I love to do that but I don't wanna do it for assignments anymore."

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." I turned around and came to face Len. His voice was quiet, talking like he wanted no one else to hear us.

"Mm? What is it...?" I asked.

"Well, I, ah..." He started, tapping his fingers together nervously and looking down at the ground. "I was, well, wondering if I could, uhm...see you after school today...?"

"Well..." I started.

"I-I mean, if you're free, that is..."

"I don't have anything to do after school." I smiled up at him. "So yeah, that'd be cool."

"Alright," He sighed with relief. "That's great. I'll see you later then..."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I said before turning to walk off, Mallow padding behind me.

/\/|\/\

"Now Class," Mr. Kasane's calming voice spoke, "Today we're doing clay. Your grades are exceptionally good, and I think you all deserve it."

"Clay?" Mallow exclaimed excitedly. "Yay! I love clay!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Mr. Kasane's lesson.

The art teacher was Ted Kasane, and he was loved by everybody. He's the older brother of Teto Kasane, who's a junior. He had deep magenta-colored hair that was tied down into a thin, curled up ponytail. His eyes were nearly the same color as his hair, except a little lighter, and a pair of black glasses that perfected them. He was always smiling and was very calm, cool, and collected. it seemed as if no one could ever make him mad...

"...so if you need anything, please come up and ask me." He finished, sitting down at the desk in the front of the room.

"I'll go get us some clay!" Mallow offered. I nodded at her as she turned to walk off. I sighed and look around at the other tables.

We sat near the back of the class to the right in between 2 tables. I looked around at the other people in the class. To the left of us sat Taito Shion and Gumo Megpoid. They were messing with their clay and trying to figure out what to do with it. To the right of us sat Piko Utatane and Oliver. Piko was curiously poking at his clay, whereas Oliver was starting to shape it into something. I looked close and tried to figure out what it was, but had no luck. I looked away as I saw Mallow walking back to out table with the clay.

"I got us some claaaaay~" She mused, setting the clay down on the table.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing both things of clay.

"Hey!" She called, pouting. "I need some clay too!"

"Well too bad. It's mine." I teased.

"Saaaaaaappppphhhhhhhh!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and gave her back her piece of the clay.

"Fine, you little brat."

She pouted and grabbed her clay, eyeing it carefully.

"What should I do with this?" She asked.

"I dunno, why not make it into a heart for Kaito?" I said teasingly, winking at her.

"Wh-What?!" She got nervous. I laughed. "I-I don't like him like that!"

"Right." I smirked.

"Oh please, like you don't have a thing for Len." She snapped at me.

"I..I don't. And even if I did I doubt he'd feel the same. I mean, look at me."

"Hey!" She punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Well it's true."

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She screamed at me. I lowered my head as people looked at us, not wanting to look at the wandering eyes. Mallow gently tapped my shoulder after a few minutes, telling me that everything was fine now. I slowly lifted my head to look at her, giving her a look that could probably kill her.

"Don't fucking do that." I growled in a low tone. She flinched and whimpered and apology. I rolled my eyes and prodded my clay, trying to think of what to do with it.

"Boo."

I nearly jumped out of my seat as the mildly toned voice spoke into my ear. I let out a breath of air as my heart stopped racing. I turned my head to face the person behind me.

"Son of a Barrel, Taito! Why did you do that?" I hissed at the bandaged-up Shion brother. He smiled one of his seductive smiles at me and ran a finger down my arm. I rolled my eyes at his attempts to seduce me.

"I was just wondering if you were busy after school today. Maybe we could, you know," He whispered, "Hang out~"

"I'm busy." I bluntly said, rolling my eyes once again. He frowned at me, pouting.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"It's none of your business, Taito," I snapped at him, "And just because I have a bandage fetish doesn't mean you can seduce me into anything."

"Oh, well, I uh," I could swear I saw him blush, "I'll just go I guess. But still...that offer is still up."

He ran a finger under my chin before walking away and sitting back down next to Gumo. I looked back at Mallow who was smiling at me.

"Shut up." I said, giving her the finger. She burst out into laughter and put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"They - ahah - They all want you~" She said, laughing. I reached over the table and flicked her forehead. She stifled a whimper and swatted my hand away.

"Be quiet, Tatio's one of the most seductive guys in the entire school. He wants everyone."

"But you're the only one he's come up to multiple times~" She sang out quietly. I rolled my eyes at her and shot her a glare.

"He's just desperate." I spoke, looking over at the taller, dark purple haired Shion. He was looking down at the ground and fumbling with his bandages on his chest. I mean, yeah, he's hot as hell, but that didn't mean I liked him. I looked back over at Mallow, realizing that she has been laughing from my remark a had made.

"That's so - ahahah - mean!"

"Well, it's the damn truth." I poked at my clay once again when I heard a giggle come from the right of me. I looked over and saw Piko with his elbows propped up on the table and his chin in his hands, saying something to Oliver that made him start giggling. I could swear to Kami that he had a blush across his face, but maybe that was just me. Piko smiled at the younger male student, and eyes him with his different colored eyes.

"Hey Mal." I whispered over to Mallow. She looked at me and I motioned my hand towards Piko and Oliver. "They look so cute."

"You're right," She stifled a giggle so that the boys wouldn't notice us. "Too bad they're straight. Or, at least, Oliver is."

"What?" My eyes widened a little. Did that mean...?

"Yeah, I hear Piko's bisexual. Or, at least, they think he's bi. He might be just gay, I don't know the whole story." She told me. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe it..." I pouted. "And Piko's so cute. I was thinking about asking him out."

Mallow laughed at me and I joined her, both of us knowing I could never gather the courage to ask anyone out, nevertheless tell someone I love them.

"I personally think he and Olli would make a cute couple." I stated truthfully. I pulled my attention back to the 2 boys, Oliver now speaking. I watched the British boy lazily allow the English words to slip from his tongue, his accent making things seem different from what they actually were. Piko once in a while tilted his head in confusing, causing Oliver to giggle and then repeat the sentence he had spoken. I smiled to myself as I watched them. I wonder if the young British Freshman had any interest in Piko. I pondered the question for a while until Mallow snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I looked over at her and she redirected my eyes back over to the conversing boys. They were both looking at me now and I realized that they must've caught me looking at them. Oliver raised his hand and politely waved at me, smiling. Piko just tilted his head and gave me a weird look, the curl on his head bouncing around. I laughed quietly to myself and waved back, feeling awkward to be have caught staring at them. Olli stood up and motioned for Piko to follow. Piko reached out his hand so that his USB cord didn't catch on anything.

"Hello girls." Oliver spoke in his adorable British accent. I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Hello. You're Oliver, right? And I know you, Piko." I spoke. I moved my hand over the seats. "Please, sit."

Oliver nodded and took a seat beside me, Piko taking the seat in front of him next to Mallow. I rested my head on my arms on the table.

"I have no idea what to do with this clay." I finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, well, I was starting to make something for my bird, but I'm not quite sure I'd like to continue with that..." Oliver questioned himself.

"I don't now what I want to make..." Piko quietly spoke. He seemed uncomfortable around us. Maybe he wasn't very social with others...

"Well, I was thinking of making a bowl but then I thought that maybe I could make a cup because cups are useful more than bowls and you can..." I blocked out her mindless rambling about cups and bowls. I peered over a Piko, who was playing with his USB cord and refused to look up at us. I leaned in towards Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder, getting him to look at me. He gave me a questioning look but I lowered my voice and whispered into his ear.

"Is Piko ok? He seems insecure or something..." I asked very carefully.

"Ah, yes, Piko. He's not one to be social with other's he doesn't know. He's afraid that if he talks to someone who doesn't particularly, let us say, like him, then he'll just cause his own self pain, and he doesn't want to do that...again..." Oliver hesitated at the word again. He looked away and down at his hands. "I don't really want to see him like that again either..."

I glanced over at Piko again, who was fumbling with his USB cord again. His face was hidden by his bangs, and I couldn't help wonder about his mysterious personality...

What was Oliver so worried about...?

* * *

Yes, done! Whew, finally. I've been trying to update faithfully in order to make up for my lack on my other stories. Heh. ^^;

MarshmallowFudgeUp: Kaito isn't gay I promise. I've seen a lot of boys do that and its tots adors bby. 3

R&R!

~Sapphire


	7. A secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing except...asdfghjkl...you should already know this. xD

* * *

After Art Class I tried to forget what Oliver had told me, but it was hard. It seemed as if Oliver was bothered by the truth, but maybe that was just me. I kept pondering about it until I bumped into someone while walking down the hall.

"Aiee!" I heard them cry out. I stumbled backwards and against the wall behind me. I opened my eyes to see who I had bumped into.

He didn't seem familiar at first, but then I recognized the green hair and the long white coat.

"Nigaito?" I asked quietly. The younger male looked up at me with big green eyes, hand rubbing his head.

"Ow..." He groaned

"Aww, I'm sorry..." I said, rubbing the top of his head softly. His green hair was so cute and soft.

"It's ok..." He spoke quietly, standing. "I wasn't paying attention..."

"Nor was I," I laughed, "It's my fault."

"Hey..." He eyes me up and down, tapping his finger to his chin. "You look familiar..."

"I do?" I asked, curious to where I've talked to Nigaito before.

"Yeah. You...I saw you at lunch, I think." He put his hands to his sides, coat sleeves overlapping his hands. "My older brother walked over to you, and some other girl was with you."

"Ah, right." I did remember seeing him sitting with his brothers at lunch.

"He told me that you were going to meet him and Len for a date on Friday." He smiled innocently.

"Wh-What? No! It's not a date, were just meeting up..." I stammered.

"Well that's what he told me..." He said, pouting. I couldn't help but laugh at the adorable face he made.

"He can think what he wants, but we're just meeting up for a hang out."

"Ok." He smiled, then ran off behind me.

I continued walking on to home room. The final bell ran right as I reached it, and I had to move back as students started to run out of the room in order to avoid being trampled. When the last person had walked out of the room, I went inside to grab my remaining stuff. My backpack wasn't very full today, probably because Mrs. Megurine didn't hand out homework, same with Mr. Kamui. I placed my stuff in the black pack, slinging it over my shoulder. I plugged in my headphones and headed down the stairs, when suddenly I remembered that Len had asked me to meet him after school. I turned the other way and exited the building to the front of the school. I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed, realizing that it was a mistake to accept. It was probably a joke anyways...

That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and quickly turned around, coming face to face with icy blue eyes.

"Len...!" I gasped in my stupidity.

"Hey." He smiled at me, laughing. "You seem kind of surprised to see me."

"I, oh, I just, uhm..." I ran my hand up and down my arm nervously. "I didn't know if you would show..."

"What?" He frowned. "Oh course I would. Why did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, I, uhm...I dunno...maybe it's just me..."

"Shh." He hush me with a smile and grabbed my hand, turning and running towards the forest that the school was nearly surrounded by. I ran behind him, giving a faint smile. He looked really happy or some reason.

"Len where are we going?" I asked through breaths of air.

"I don't know." He answered, looking back at me.

"You...what?" I asked him again, disbelieving what I just heard.

"Well," He said as he stopped running, "I dunno where to go. I just wanted to...see you."

"O-Oh..." I said, looking away. "Why?"

"Well, I, uhm, I've been...worried." I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Worried?" I asked. "About what?"

"Just...you." He said in a flat tone. "I keep hearing things about you that I know aren't true..."

"It's normal..." I sighed, but I only spoke the truth. "Everyone always talks about me..."

"Yeah, well I don't like it." He crosses him arms and leaned against a tree.

"I could care less..." I looked down at the ground, fumbling with my fingers.

"Even if you don't care, I do. You're a nice girl Sapphire, and I don't like to see you hurt..." He spoke softly.

"Len?"

"Hmm?"

"...Why do you care so much?"

He paused for a moment, not looking up. I looked up at the sky, realizing that it was a stupid question. _I really shouldn't have asked hi-_

"I don't know," He cut off my thoughts, "I just do."

I looked down from the sky to meet his eyes. They had a questionable look in them, as if he was...scared. I decided to shake it off, because it was probably just my silly thinking. I opened my mouth to say something but he started talking again.

"Hey, uhm, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked me, voice very quiet now.

"Yeah, that'd be nice..." I answered. He walked over to me and asked me where my house was, and I knew it wouldn't hurt anyone to tell him. I told him and he nodded. We both turned to walk out of the forest, but just as we exited, he slowly grasped my hand in his, which I didn't notice until 5 minutes later...

/\/|\/\

"We're here." I said when we reached my house. It was a medium-sized house, colored white with black and gray hues. We stood at the steps that led to my door.

"Ah, well, I guess I should get going then..." He started to turn around, but I reached out and hugged him before he could. He seemed surprised at first but didn't hesitate to hug me back. I smiled up at him as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?"

I nearly jumped at the voice that came from the top of the stairs. A tall, shaded figure stood there, and slowly started walking down. When they stepped out of the shade, I realized that it was my older brother, Syth.

"S-Syth, I thought you were at work..." I stammered.

"I _was_ at work. I was released early because I had cut my arm badly." He said in his mid-deep voice. "Who's this?"

"O-Oh, I-I was just leaving..." Len's voice quivered, but whether it was from fear or embarrassment, I didn't know. He arms fell from around me and he took a step back. I laughed quietly at this.

"And who's this?" Syth asked, crossing his arms, looking down at the both of us.

"This is my friend, Len Kagamine. He was nice enough to walk me home..."

"But why are you home so late?"

"We took our time getting here. We stopped a few times along the way..."

"Right." He finished, rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, I should, uh...really get going." Len nervously spoke. "I'll see you later Saph."

"See ya." I called out to him as he walked off.

"So," Syth started, "He your boyfriend or something?"

"What?! No! He's just a friend!"

"Hahah, right." He laughed. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up," I snapped at him. "You don't need to go on about every guy I meet."

"Yes I do," He started again, "Because if they hurt you they'll be in the hospital."

I laughed quietly at the older male figure. He was 6'1 and had an average build. His eyes were a very light blue color, nearly a light gray, but one of them was covered by his dark gray hair with tints on black on the tips. He's 18 and goes to college, but he lives here instead of on campus. Are parents are...deceased, and I wasn't old enough to live entirely by myself yet.

"Maaaao~"

I felt something warm rub up against my leg right as I walked into the house. I looked down and say my neko (cat) rubbing her face against my ankle.

"Well, good afternoon, Kitty." I said, crouching down to pet her. My fingers ran through her fur, which was pure white for the most part. She had one black paw on her right front paw, and a little gray spot around her left eye. I scratched her right behind the ears, which was one of her favorite places to be scratched. I smiled when I heard her purr against my touch.

"Mrrrrow..." She mewled, her tail swaying back and forth. I gently picked her up in my arms and nuzzled her. She pawed at my face with her delicate paws.

"She's been waiting for you. She knows what time you usually get home and was getting restless when you didn't show up." Syth told me.

"Aww, my poor Kitty," I swooned at her, rubbing her tummy, "I won't be late again without warning ok?"

"Maaaooo~" She purred, licking my cheek. I laughed quiet and then placed her down, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Syth," I called to him, "I'm going out with some friend tomorrow to the well."

"You are?" He said, his back turned to me. He was doing some dishes. "The sakura trees are blooming nicely around this time of year. Who are you going with?"

"Well, Mallow, Kaito, Len, and myself all agreed to go. So it's just us."

"Oh, that reminds me, Mallow called me and asked if she could come over. She tried contacting you earlier but couldn't get a hold of you."

"Oh," I responded, feeling kinda guilty, "What did you say?"

"I told her she could come over around 4, which is in half an hour."

"Alright," I said, standing up, "I should go do something with my room then."

"Just what I was thinking." He said, turning his head to smile down at me. I smiled back and ran up the stairs to my room.

My room was medium sized. It had black walls with a matching black colored carpet. A bed sat in the right corner, and a window was on the opposite wall on the door. There were posters of famous rock singers and anime people on the walls, but not so much that it took up all of the wall space. On the wall where the door was. it was white, and there were drawings that I made myself. Not even 1/4 of the wall was finished, since I started the day summer had started a few months ago. I never really got to do much with it, since Syth was determined to make my social life better - might I add hat it didn't work - and took me to a lot of places. I walked over to my closet and poked at the poster of Silvetta Kisama on one of the doors. I reached down and grabbed the handle, pulling the door to the side, revealing my fairly small selection of clothing. Well, compared to other girls, that is. Other girls had like over 100 shirts/blouses and pants/shorts/skirts. I didn't have that much. I could go a month without wearing the same pair of clothing, whereas other girls could go like, what, 4 or 5?

I stripped off my cloths and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself before running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I figured I could take 10 minutes out of cleaning to cleanse myself.

/\/|\/\

I finished my shower and walked into my room and to my closet, opening it once again. I pulled out a plain black tee after putting on my bra (A/N: Not awkward at all, right?) and some gray sweatpants. I put them on and reached back in my closet to pull out a black scarf. I tied it around my neck loosely and grabbed my glasses, putting them on my face. I quickly brushed my hair and then looked around my room. Drawing utensils and homework lay all over the floor, along with a few notebooks that I write in. I sighed and started cleaning, placing things on desks and shelves. Right as I finished, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Saph, go answer the door!" Syth called up to me. "I'm busy making dinner!"

"Alright!" I called back down, closing my room door behind me. I ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the door. I reached out and opened the door.

"Hey Sa-"

I cut Mallow off by grabbing her arm and dragging her into the house. I dragged her into the living room and placed her down on the couch. She blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth to say something.

"...Are you ok?"

"Ahahah.." I laughed quietly. "I'm fine, just glad you're here. Sorry you couldn't catch me after school."

"Yeah!" She pouted. "Why didn't you come see me?"

"Sorry, I, uhm, well...Len asked me to meet him after school."

"WHAT?!" She yelled, and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Hey!" I whispered. "Syth doesn't know. Don't be loud. Let's go upstairs..."

"Oh, being secretive, aren't we~"

"Shut up." I finished, running up the stairs with Mal close behind. Kitty also seemed interested, so I let her tag along too.

"Now," Mallow started, sitting on the floor of my room, "Tell me all about this 'meeting'..."

* * *

Whew! Done.

Sorry, I would've had this chapter uploaded yesterday, but the power in the whole block went out, and I had to lay down after that.

Well, R&R~

~Sapphire


	8. Home

Disclaimer: IownnothingexceptmyOCsandthestoryandMallowbelongst oMFUbutherdesigninthisstoryisminemrrrrrgh

* * *

"Well," I started, "Remember when the boys sat with us at lunch?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Right before we left, Len asked me to meet up with him after school."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"I didn't know why," I continued, "But he just wanted to meet me. So, after art class ended, I got my stuff and went outside to meet him."

"He showed, right?"

"Well, at first, I didn't think he'd show up..." I mumbled. "But, I was about to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It scared me, but then I realized it was him."

"Go on..." She said, folding her hands in her lap.

"After that, he took my hand and led me into the forest."

"What?" She snapped. "That's shady as fuck."

"Pfft," I held back my laughter, "Even so, he took me there, and-"

"HE TOOK YOU?!" She hollered. "WHAT, WHAT, I DON'T EVEN, HE WHAT?!"

"Wh-What?! No!" My face became flushed. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Oh." She said, looking down.

"He talked to me, and he said he was worried about me. He said that he's worried about all the untrue things being said, and that he doesn't want to see me hurt."

"D'aww."

"I asked him why he cared so much..."

"And?" She questioned me. "What did he say?"

"Well...he didn't answer right away. He didn't look up either, and I realized what a stupid question it was..."

"Hey!" She nearly shouted at me. "Don't think like that. You have the right to know!"

"He said he didn't know." I said, looking down. "That he just...did."

"That's it?" She sounded disappointed.

"Well, when he looked up, his eyes seemed as if they had a...scared look in them. I had ignored it though, because I didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than the already was."

"Hmm, interesting..."

"And then he walked me home and gave me a hug before he left." I finished.

"Awe," She swooned, "That's so adorable~"

"Shut up." I shot her a glare. She giggled and reached down to pet Kitty.

"Mao~" Kitty purred.

I heaved a sigh and stood up from my bed and over to my laptop. I ran a finger over it's black surface and then grabbed it, sitting back down on my bed. I patted a hand down on the sheets beside me, motioning for Mallow to come and sit up next to me. She hopped right up and plopped herself down next to me. Kitty followed, jumping up onto the bed, She circled the open spot next to me a few times, then finally sat down. I smiled at her and reached down, running my fingers through her white, silky fur.

"Maaooo~" She mewed at me. I laughed quietly to myself, then turned my attention back to the laptop. I clicked the button that opened it and lifted it up. I reached for the power button and waited for it to turn on.

"What're you doing?" Mallow asked me, curious look in her eyes. I looked over at her and laughed.

"I'm searching YouTube. I'm so bored."

"What're we gonna find on YouTube?"

"I dunno," I said honestly, "Maybe we'll find our teachers."

"Oh!" She gasped. "What if we find Haku? Or Hiyama? Oh oh, or Ted?"

"Oh god," I laughed, "That'd be awesome."

I turned my attention back to the laptop, which had now turned on. I didn't make Mallow look away as I typed the password, because she already knew what it was. I clicked Google Chrome and went to my YouTube account. I thought for a bit on what to search. I couldn't think of anything until Mallow spoke up.

"Look up Sweet Ann."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why Sweet Ann?" I asked.

"Well..." She started. "She's a teacher, right?"

"Right."

"And, have you noticed her thing for Big Al?"

"...actually, yes, I have."

"Well, I heard that there are songs where they sing together." She finished.

"Oh, well, that sounds quite interesting." I gave a slight smile as I typed in some words that might get us the results we want.

And sure enough, that's what happened. We found a bunch of songs featuring duets with Big Al and Sweet Ann. We giggled as we listened to them sing together. You have to admit, they were adorable. Al stood at a little over 6 feet tall, while Ann was much shorter than him. It was cute, to say the least.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Mallow cried. "I wonder what ever happened to them."

"You have to remember, they were just doing this for the music." I reminded her. "Al probably never had a thing for Ann."

"That's sad to think of." She said. "Don't make me sad."

"Hush." I swatted a hand at her.

We were both laughing when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I placed down my laptop on the bed and stood up. _It's probably Syth, that nosy bastard._ I thought to myself as I walked over to answer the door. Sure enough, it was him. He looked down at me for a moment. I blinked up at him, curious as to why he had come up here. He looked at me for a few more moments, then reached down and poked my nose. I nearly bit his finger before he pulled his hand away.

"Dinner's ready." He gave me a smug smile. I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to call Mallow over.

"Hey, Mal, dinner's ready."

"Reallllllly?" She exclaimed excitedly. "Yay! I love your brother's cooking!"

I rolled my eyes and turned, stepping out of my room. I let Mallow through and closed my door behind me. Kitty slipped through the crack of the door just before I closed it. She padded down the stairs quickly, knowing that something awaited her down there. I smiled and ran down the stairs, Mallow following me close behind. I jumped down a few steps and landed at the bottom. Mallow attempted to do the same, but ended up tripping and falling. I looked back at her and tried to hold in the laughter than rumbled in my throat.

"Are, - heh - you ok, Mal?"

"Nyuuuuuuuuu..." She whined.

I couldn't take it. I burst out with laughter. I wrapped my arms around my gut as I bent over, laughter taking all the air out of me.

"Oh god - ahahah - it - hahah - it hurts!" I laughed, breathing becoming harder by the minute. I leaned against the wall to hold myself up. Mallow shot me a glare and got up. I pulled myself together and slowly stopped laughing.

"Meanie." Mallow huffed, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and turned to the kitchen.

"I can send you home with nothing." I threatened.

"Nooooooo!" She wailed.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." I spoke, walking towards the kitchen. The smell of delicious food wafted through the air, making both of us drool.

"Ah, there you girls are." Syth spoke to us as we entered the kitchen. He was mixing around something in a pot.

"What's for dinner?" I asked him, attempting to lean over his shoulder.

"Pasta."

"Pasta?" Me and Mallow said at the same time, looking at each other. We smiled at each other.

Syth tilted his head curiously.

We just laughed.

"P-P-P-PAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"

* * *

PASTAAA- *shot*

I couldn't resist, I'm sorry qq

Fairly short chapter, I apologize...

MFU: Go away. jk. ily. :heart:

~Sapphire


	9. The boys

Disclaimer: IOWNNOTHINGANDBLLAAAARGHYOUALREADYKNOWTHISOK

* * *

Len's POV

"Kaito-Nii?" I looked over at the bluenette, who was doing some of his schoolwork.

"Mm?" He looked up from his paper. "What is it?"

"About tomorrow..."

"Heheh," He smiled at me, "Nervous about your date?"

"I-It isn't a date!" I yelled at him, crossing my arms. He laughed at me and looked back down at his schoolwork.

"Well, I guess it really isn't." He said, moving his scarf behind him. "We are just meeting up. But, you know, a guy meets up with a girl, they hang out, talk...you'd think it was a date."

"Well it isn't..."

"By the way," Kaito looked back up at me, "I saw you with Sapphire after school. What happened?"

"Wh-What?" I got nervous. Damnit, why do I always get this way when we talk about this?

"I saw you with her." He smirked. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing..." I sighed, looking away. "I just met up with her, and discussed about these people bothering her..."

"Why?"

"...It bothers me."

"Oh?" Kaito had a curious tone in his voice. "How so?"

"I-I, uhm, well..." I could feel my face get hot. I shook my head and sighed. "I-I don't know. It just does. She's a really nice girl and people always make fun of her..."

"I know what you mean." Kaito sighed and shook his head. "That day in Social Studies was terrible. I swear you were going to hit a bitch."

"Ah, well," I laughed quietly, "I guess I would've, if it wasn't for the teacher being there."

"You seem very fond of that girl..." Kaito raised an eyebrow. I looked away, blushing.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." My voice stammered. _Damnit! _I thought. _Why is my voice shaking...?_

"You know exactly what I mean." Kaito smirked. "You looooooove her~"

"N-No I don't..."

"Oh, come _on._" His grin grew bigger. "Don't lie..."

"I-I'm not lying!" I cried out. "Sh-She's just a-a nice girl..."

"Mhm, riiight..." He gave me an interesting look, then turned back to his work.

"A-And, what about that Mallow girl?" I shot him a look. The bluenette stopped and put down his pencil, folding his hands.

"I don't get it."

"You..." I did the biggest face palm ever. Kaito's and idiot... "You're such a baka."

"What?" His eyes really did look clueless. "What do you mean...?"

"Kaito you dumbass..."

"I really don't understand..." He tilted his head to the side.

"You like Mallow."

"Of course I do, she's a good friend."

"You're...so..." I think I face palmed so hard that it left a red mark on my face.

"Wait..." His eyes widened. "Wait wait wait...you mean, like like?"

"There we go."

"I don't...like her like that!" Kaito flailed his arms around. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, nowhere." I rolled my eyes at Kaito's stupidity.

"O-Ok..."

I face palmed once more and gave up on the clueless blue-haired teen, who still looked confused. I swear, he must've been blonde when he was born...

I sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen. It was getting late...I wonder what Sapphire was doing right now.

Wait, what? Why would I be thinking about her?

Bad Len. Bad...

I tried to shake her from my thoughts, but I eventually went back to thinking about her. I was upset with myself. I felt like a creep or something, thinking about a girl like this...I reached over and grabbed a book that sat on the windowsill. My glasses were up in my room, and I needed them for reading. I never wore them outside of school, because I always thought I looked ugly in them...

"Kaito-Nii, I'm going to my room to read a book."

"Alright," He said, looking up from his work, "I'll be up for another 10 minutes trying to finish this. You planning on going to bed?"

"I'll probably fall asleep..." I admitted. "It's been a long day..."

"Right." Kaito stood up and gave me a small hug, ruffling my blonde hair with his hand. "Get a good night's rest, we've got a big day tomorrow."

I smiled up at and nodded my head, turning to walk to the stairs. I was really tired and had a tough time walking up the stairs. I pushed open the door to my room and entered the darkened area. The room was a fairly nice size, as it used to be a guest room for family that would visit when Kaito's parents lived with him. The sound of my walking echoed off the walls and I walked in, closing the door behind me. My hand moved around to find the small lamp on my nightstand. I shielded my eyes from the light, even though it was dim. I searched around for my glasses but couldn't find them. It took me about 5 minutes of rummaging through drawers to find them. They were black, hued with a little bit of dark blue in the light. I took out my contacts and placed them on my face, the room becoming even more clear than it was before. The glasses did make everything more clear, but my contacts made me better looking...right? At least, I thought they did...then again, I don't fawn over myself like other people do...

My eyelids slowly started to close, drowsiness apparent. _It would be best to change before I sleep,_ I thought. I removed everything except my boxers and pulled out a black shirt from my closet. The shirt was loose on me and didn't fit me right, so it overlapped and went below my waist. Hey, I don't have to be embarrassed around this house. There aren't any girls that I have to be good-looking around, so I just go casual. I let my hair out of my ponytail, letting it fall to its length. Part of it reached my shoulders, but it wasn't super long. My fingers ran through it, giving it a messy look, but I could care less. I grabbed the book and plopped my body down onto my bed, curling up in the blankets. It was probably about 10-15 minutes that I read for until I felt like I was going to pass out. I placed my book down on the nightstand and took my glasses off, putting them on top of the book. I yawned and turned over, closing my eyes and letting myself drift off into a faint sleep...

/\/|\/\

Kaito's POV

"A-And, what about that Mallow girl?" Let shot me a look, and I stopped writing and put my pencil down.

"I don't get it." I said, being honest.

"You..." Len did a very big face palm. "You're such a baka."

I winced at the term 'baka', but he didn't seem to notice.

"What...?" I asked, curious to know what he meant. "What do you mean...?"

"Kaito, you dumbass..."

"I really don't understand..." I tilted my head to the side, hoping that Len would get the picture and explain.

"You like Mallow."

"Of course I do, she's a good friend." I spoke the truth, she was a nice girl.

"You're...so..." He lifted his hand and hit himself in the face so hard that it even left a mark.

"Wait..." My eyes widened with realization. "Wait wait wait...you mean, like like?"

"There we go."

"I don't...like her like that!" I flailed my arms around, panicking. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, nowhere." He rolled my eyes at me, and I looked away.

"O-Ok..."

I heard Len get up and walk into the kitchen. I sighed, confused. I didn't like Mallow like that...did I?

No I didn't. Shut up mind.

Fuck you.

I went back to focusing on my work, when Len walked in.

"Kaito-Nii, I'm going to my room to read a book."

"Alright," I looked up from my work, "I'll be up for another 10 minutes trying to finish this. You planning on going to bed?"

"I'll probably fall asleep..." He admitted. "It's been a long day..."

"Right." I stood up and gave the younger boy a small brotherly hug, and then ruffled his hair. "Get a good night's rest, we've got a big day tomorrow."

He smiled at me and turned, walking upstairs.

_Alright, time to get working..._

/\/|\/\

I sighed, staring down at my schoolwork. It was a little confusing, but I could finish it in no time...

Right?

Well, I was wrong. After I had said goodnight to Len, I had only wanted to spend 10 more minutes with these stupid papers. I had looked at the clock; 10:00. I planned on heading off to bed at 10:10.

That didn't happen.

I looked down at my phone to check the time: 10:40.

What?!

God, it was so late. I had to get to bed...but all my papers weren't finished. What to do...ah, forget it. I'll finish it tomorrow sometime before I have to hand them in. I yawned and picked up the unfinished papers, setting them down into my bag. So far, this year wasn't so bad. My teachers were nice, and most of them liked me. Though, that'll probably change during the year. I'm a good kid, believe me, I try, but...I'm very...slow. I don't know, it's a problem, I guess...my brothers always called me "BaKaito", which was their, uhm, 'Brotherly Nickname' for me, as they say. But I...well, it bothers me I'm so slow. This always either gets me in trouble or puts my grades on the downside. I try my hardest, but I'm too afraid to ask for help. I don't want to seem any more stupid than I already am...

I grabbed a hold of my bag and brought it upstairs to my room, placing it down in a corner. I looked around the bigger room, the room that used to be my parents before they left the house with me.

My mother and father were good people, it's just that, they, um...they doubted me. They weren't like Len's parents, who literally kicked him out because he was smarter than his own sister, but they thought I was too...I dunno...slow, I guess? I can't find the right word. But they said it'd be best to, ah, drop out of school. They discouraged me, but apparently it was for my own good, so that any dreams I had didn't get crushed...it bothered me. A lot. I felt as if my parents didn't want me to try. And if you're wondering about my other brothers, they found their own house, Nigaito wanted to stay with me, but mother and father took him away...

I shook the thoughts from my head and stripped down to my boxers, but left my scarf. It made me feel comfortable, like someone was there beside me, keeping me warm. I lifted the blankets and got under, a relieving sigh escaping my lips as the warmth of the bed hugged my skin. I turned to my side and grasped my scarf in my hand, holding it close to me. I layed there for a bit, thinking about tomorrow, and what was going to happen. I smiled at the thought of the girls running around, the sakura trees releasing light magenta-colored petals, while Len and I talk about random things that had happened at school that day. We could hang as long as we want, because it was Friday. We could even walk them home and hug them goodbye and...

Wait a minute, what?

_Ok Kaito, you're a little too tired... _I thought to myself. _Time to go to_ _sleep..._

And with that, I closed my eyes and allowed my thoughts to be clouded by faint dreams...

* * *

An update to 2 different stories in one day?

Pfft, not happening again any time soon.

MFU: You and your long ass reviews. Damn. But I still love you. Kinda. Jk, ily. :heart:

~Sapphire


	10. Getting ready

Disclaimer: :I You already know this :c (Should I just take the disclaimer out in the next chapter?)

* * *

"Sapphire!"

I heard someone call my name. What time was it? I picked up my phone and looked at the time displayed across the lock screen: 6:00.

...6:00? Oh no...I'm late...

"Saph!" I realized that someone was knocking on my door. It was probably my brother.

"Whaaat..." I groaned, not really wanting to get up. I hadn't got much sleep last night. I can't sleep unless I have music going, and I couldn't find my headphones last night.

"Time to get up. You're late by half an hour. C'mon, get up and take a shower. Don't you have that hangout today?"

My eyes widened and I sat right up. That's right, I almost forgot. I'm meeting with Len, Kaito, and Mallow today. I have to get up and get ready. Damnit...

"Saph?"

"Alright, alright, I'm up..." I swung my legs over so that they touched the soft black carpet. I really didn't wanna get up, but I forced myself to. I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. To my surprise, everything was already set and ready for me. Ah, I love my brother. He's the best.

I removed my clothing and threw it into a basket. I turned on the hot water and stepped in, letting a relieving sigh leave my mouth. I lathered my hands with shampoo and ran my fingers through my hair. The shower is one of the places where I do some of my important thinking about my life. Today...how was today going to go? What if I mess up? I'll probably mess something up, I always do...and then they'll all hate me, Len will hate me, and then I'll hate myself more, and then...

Alright, Saph. Stop thinking like that. It'll all be fine...I hope...

I took 10 more minutes in the shower until I turned it off and grabbed the towel Syth had left for me, wrapping it around me. I quickly walked to my room and closed the door behind me, locking it. I got the essential things that almost every high school girl needs and put them on, and then opened my closet. Hm...I didn't know what to wear today. I mean, yeah, I'm not fashionable and could care less if I matched, but hey, today was kinda special. I sighed and rummaged through my clothes, hoping to find something decent. It took a few minutes but I found some black yoga pants and put them on. Now for a shirt...I sighed, and starting searching through my closet again. I pulled out a white shirt with black stripes going left to right. It came with something like a shawl I guess, I forget what it's called. It was white and I put it over. It covered the back and my sides, but it left the from open. The sleeves went down to my wrists. I pulled a brush through my curly hair and then put my black glasses over my face. I look terrible with contacts on...

I put on some black flip-flops and unlocked my door. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Aye, Saph." Syth called to me from the stove.

"Yo." I waved back and sat down at the table, yawning.

"Tired?" He asked me, putting something on a plate.

"Just a tad bit..." I said, yawning again.

"Well, I made you breakfast." He walked over to me and placed a plate down in front of me.

"Hm?" I looked down at the plate and saw waffles on it. I smiled up at him. "You're the best."

"I know, I know." He laughed quietly and handed me a fork. "Might wanna use this to eat."

"Nah, I prefer my hands." I took the fork and started cutting the waffles with it.

"Well, I have to go to school soon." He turned away from me and walked over to the fridge. "Milk?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head at him. "Hey, you'll be home to feed Kitty after school, right? Because I won't."

"I'll try to get home a little early. I know she usually gets her treats when you get home."

"Thanks."

"Hey now," He looked back at me, "Don't stay out too late after school, ok?"

"Why?" I looked up from eating. "We're all going to be together, plus we have 2 boys with us."

"That doesn't mean anything." His voice had lowered to a serious tone. "Can you fully trust these boys?"

"I..." I looked away and down at the ground. "I trust Len..."

"Now can you say that without hesitation?"

"I trust him..." My voice was low and unsure. I just met him yesterday...can I really trust him?

"Still," Syth poured me a glass of milk, "I don't want you out late, ok?"

"Alright..." I picked up the glass and took a small sip, continuing to eat my waffles.

Today was going to be a long day...

/\/|\/\

Mallow's POV

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling something to me, but I ignored it. I really didn't wanna get up, but it was 5:30, which is usually when I get up to get ready. I got my things ready and grabbed a towel to take a shower. It was quick, because I took a shower late last night, around 11. I washed my hair and myself, thought about a few things, then got out and walked to my room. I picked out a gray skirt from my closet and put it on after getting my essential girl things on. I pulled on a white shirt with small white designs on it. I also pulled out a black bow and placed it around my waist. I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. I hoped I look good enough today...we have that date today...

Wait, date? No, meeting. Not a date. Nope.

I pulled on some thigh-high leggings and slipped on some black flats over my feet. I went to the kitchen and started making myself some breakfast. I ignored my siblings the best I could, but their yelling and screaming kept ringing through my ears. I clenched my teeth and refrained myself from yelling. My toast popped up from the toaster and I grabbed a plate, placing the 2 pieces on the smooth white surface. I grabbed some jelly and spread it across the lightly toasted bread. I brought the food to my room and closed the door behind me, locking it so no one bothered me. I took a bite of the toast before I sat down on my bed, getting my things ready for school. I had finished all of my homework last night, thankfully, and managed to get a good night sleep. I don't remember what I dreamed about...It wasn't really anything important, or, at least I hope it wasn't...

I heard a clicking noise, followed by the creaking of my door opening.

"Hey!" My youngest sister called to me. "Mom wants you!"

"What the?" I shook my head. "Get out! I lock my door for a reason!"

"Mom wants you!"

"I don't care, I'm getting ready! Leave me alone!"

"Fine! I'm telling Mom!" And with that, she stormed off. I sighed and shook my head. I swear, every morning went like this. My sisters annoyed the hell out of me. My brother was ok, he didn't annoy me that much. My mother always worries about me for pointless reasons, and my father is a complete asshole sometimes. I try my best to get along with everyone, but sometimes I just snap and yell at them to get away from me. I sighed again and got the rest of my things ready and finishing my toast. I sat on my bed and pondered about today.

Today I'm going to hand out with Saph, Kaito, and Len after school...and it's going to be great. At least, I hope it is...I thought about the first day I had personally met Kaito. I mean, I had seen him around before, but I had never actually talked to him. It was an interesting first meeting...I mean...I was such a klutz! I fell in front of him...are faces were so close...his hair looked so soft...

Ah, what? Bad Mallow. Bad. Bad...

...but I couldn't help it. He was just so cute. I just never realized it until that day. I really wanted to touch his hair, just to feel how soft it was...

"Mallow!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name be called. I groaned and stood up, going to see whatever the hell my mother wanted.

Today was gonna be so long...

/\/|\/\

Kaito's POV

I woke up with my scarf messily tangled up around my arms and my blankets a disaster. A little ray of light shone through the curtains and I sighed, realizing that it was time to get up. Yay...

I always wake up earlier than Len does. We don't have a schedule or anything like that...it's just a habit I have. Usually I get up and shower and all that, so that I'm all ready and Len can have his time and space to do the things he needs. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock: 4:30. I sat up and removed my scarf from my neck, placing it on my nightstand. I yawned and shook my head to help me clear my sight. I got up and grabbed a blue towel from a hook on the door, walking to the bathroom. locking the door behind me, I turned on the water and let it get hot. I removed my clothing and stepped into the shower, the hot water quickly warming my ice-cold skin. I leaned against the wall of the shower and closed my eyes, thinking. I still had to finish that work from last night before I leave. My eyes opened back up and I reached out a hand to grab the conditioner. I put some on my hand and ran them through my mass of blue hair. I let my thoughts wander off as I let the conditioner soak into my hair. I swear, every single girl in my school wanted to play with my hair. Apparently it looks really soft or something. I mean I guess it was kinda soft, but I didn't want a bunch of people touching it. It made me feel weird and stuff...

Probably about 15 minutes passed until I decided to get out of the shower. I sighed and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my waist to cover my..."important daddy parts."

I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I pulled out a pair of blue boxers and put them on, allowing the towel to drop to the floor. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a white shirt with blue lining on the bottom. The jeans I chose were dark gray in color with black lining around the cuffs. I reached into my closet and pulled out a blue and white striped tie. It took me a moment to figure out how to tie it up. This took a few tries in order for me to get it right, which I eventually did. I did a silent cheer of victory for myself, and then grabbed my coat from the closet. After that I lifted my scarf off my nightstand and wrapped it around my neck. I smiled to myself as I looked into the mirror. Decent enough. I didn't really have anyone to impress...

I thought for a moment. I feel like there was something important I needed to remember...

Oh well.

I walked downstairs and started my work. I pulled out my notes and set them on the table, hoping that they'd help me. This paper wasn't due until 4th period, but still...I wanna finish it before I get to school. And if I can't then, I dunno what I'll do. I mean, I have to focus during my other classes...maybe if I finish my work early I can work on this. Yeah. That'll work...I hope. I looked at the clock; 5:30. _I should go wake Len up..._ I thought to myself. I pushed back the chair and knocked on his door. It wasn't locked so I peeked my head in and called the blonde's name.

"Len?" I made sure to keep my voice quiet.

"Uhn..." He rolled around in the blankets. "Whaaaat..."

"Hey," I laughed a little, "It's time for you to get up."

"Meh..." He pouted, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs over the bed.

"And while you're at it, put some pants on, will ya?" I saw him wearing one of my black shirts that I let him use.

"Shut up." He shot me a glare and threw something at me. I laughed at threw it back at him, causing him to flail his arms around.

"I'll go downstairs to make breakfast ok? So don't take a long time in the shower."

"Alright. I was planning to take the time to pick out something nice since we have that thing after school..." He said quietly, looking away.

"...oh, fuck." My eyes widened in realization. "I...I forgot about..."

"Ahahahah..." Len nearly fell over laughing. "You forgot?"

"U-Uh...yeah..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, at least you look fine. You didn't dress half ass."

"Hah, I guess that's a good thing..." I looked away, my face getting hot. I can't believe I forgot... "I'll leave you alone for now."

I quickly walked down the stairs and hit my head against the wall. I'm such an idiot...I can't believe I forgot about today...

Today's ganna be fun...

/\/|\/\

Len's POV

"Len?" I heard a quiet voice call out to me. It was Kaito. He had come to wake me up.

"Uhn..." I shifted and rolled around in the blankets, not really wanting to get up. "Whaaaat..."

"Hey," He laughed at me movements, "It's time for you to get up."

"Meh..." I pouted and rubbed my tired eyes, swinging my legs over the side of the bed so they touched the carpet. I totally forgot I was only in boxers and Kaito's black shirt.

"And while you're at it, put some pants on, will ya?"

"Shut up." I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He laughed and threw it back at me, and I flailed my arms, trying to keep it away.

"I'll go downstairs to make breakfast ok? So don't take a long time in the shower."

"Alright. I was planning to take the time to pick out something nice since we have that thing after school..." I looked away from him to hide my slight blush.

"...oh, fuck." His eyes widened, as if he just remembered something. "I...I forgot about..."

"Ahahahah..." I nearly fell of my bed laughing at the bluenette. "You forgot?"

"U-Uh...yeah..." He scratched the back on his head. I looked him up and down.

"Well, at least you look fine. You didn't dress half ass."

"Hah, I guess that's a good thing..." He looked away from me and at the ground. "I'll leave you alone for now."

I saw him leave and rush downstairs. Ah, the poor guy. He always forgets the most important things...I sighed and got from my bed. The sheets and blankets were bothering me, so I fixed them before a left to go take a shower. There was a yellow towel in my closet so I took it out and brought it with me to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked into the mirror. Dear Kami my hair was everywhere. I shook my head and some it fell in front of my eyes. I laughed a little bit and then pulled of the black shirt I had worn to bed. I poked at my stomach, which was flat. I wasn't one of those guys who worked out 24/7 to get like a huge ass build. Kaito and I had average builds and often went running together and went to the gym at least twice a week. Have to keep in shape right? After I was done entertaining myself by poking my stomach, I turned on the shower and took off my boxers, then stepped in. The hot water ran down my pale skin, warming it. My blonde hair slightly covered my eyes as it got wet. I ran my fingers through the thick blonde strands of hair, washing it. I let it sit for a while and focused my attention on the ceiling. It was so white and...hey, what was that? It looked like something moved. I didn't have my glasses on, so I had to squint my eyes in order to see right.

...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S A SPIDER WHAT THE HELL!" I cried out, pushing myself against the opposite wall of where the spider was climbing down. It started jumping down and I whimpered. I didn't mind spiders, but when I was naked and wet in the shower, I kinda minded.

"Fucking creepy spider! Get the fuck away from me!" I grabbed the removable shower head and aimed it at the spider, a devious smiled spreading across my lips. I turned the water dial to the one with the most pressure and shot the water at the spider.

"DIE BITCH DIE!" I yelled, and laughed an evil laugh as I watched the spider slide down from the wall and down into the drain. "Hahah. Fucking spider. You died."

I returned the water pressure to normal on the dial and placed it back to its original spot on the wall. I sighed with relief as the water ran over my skin again, also washing my hair. I shivered.

...fucking spiders, man...

/\/|\/\

I took a really long shower, around half an hour, and when I finally came out I could hear Kaito yelling at me.

"Jesus Len, you take the longest showers ever!" He yelled up to me from downstairs. I threw my head back and laughed, walking to my room. I grabbed my boxers and put them on, hanging the towel on a hook in the closet to dry. Now what to wear...I had a good idea of what to wear. It was one of my favorite outfits. I picked out a white shirt with a black line over the shoulders that was split in the middle near the bottom so that it show a bit of my stomach and put it on, and then my usual yellow tie that I wore. I tied it loosely and then found a gray vest with some black that was sleeveless and reached to the bottom of my chest. I pulled on some long black dress-like pants over my legs and black shoes with yellow bottoms over my feet. I cuffed up the black bottoms of my sleeves to my shirt to reveal the yellow line that was hiding under. I reached into a drawer and found a single black glove with a cyan blue line just under where my knuckles were. I pulled out a black square ring with a tad bit of green and placed it on my middle finger. I looked in the mirror and nodded, feeling satisfied with what I looked like. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail. I searched around for my contact box but couldn't find it.

"Kaito-Nii?" I called down to the bluenette in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He called back up to me.

"Do you know where my contacts are?"

"Ah, well, I think you may be out of them."

"_What?_" My eyes widened. No no no no...

"Yeah, I found the box and the table and there were no more. You'll have to wear your glasses today."

"Son of a..." I mumbled under my breath and sighed. I really didn't want to wear my glasses. I always thought I looked better with my contacts...

I reached over and cleaned my glasses before I put them on my face. I looked in the mirror again and frowned. _I hate my glasses so much..._

I trudges down the stairs, pouting. Kaito looked over at me and laughed.

"It's only for today. I'll go buy you some more tonight, ok?"

"Kaito-Niiiiiiii..." I whined and sat down at the table, pouting.

"Oh, hush now. If it weren't for today I might've let you stay home. But you do wanna see Sapphire after school, riiiight~?" He chimed.

"Sh-Shut up..." I stammered, looking down. That's right. Sapphire's ganna see me in my glasses. Damnit, why did I have to run out today, of all days? I swear life hates me sometimes...

"Now, eat." Kaito placed down eggs in front of me. I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Nii-San." I picked up the fork next to the plate and started eating.

"No problem. Don't rush now, we have 10 more minutes until we leave, ok?"

I nodded up at the older male and continued eating. I started thinking about what would happen today...what if she didn't like how I looked? What...what if she didn't show? I'm going to make a fool of myself...I also remembered her brother. Does he think I'm ok? What if he won't let me hang out with Sapphire because I hugged her? Was I too comfortable with her? Was I...

"Len-Nii, for the love of Kami, are you ok?" I looked back at Kaito.

"What do you mean...?" I asked. What was I doing wrong?

"You've turned so pale in the last matter of seconds." He shook his head. "Are you worried about today?"

"I-I, um..." I looked away and back down at my food. "I guess I am..."

"I can tell." He got up from his seat and walked over to me into the kitchen. "Have you ever actually spent time with a girl like this before?"

"N-No..." I felt my face get hot. He smiled down at me.

"Well, that's surprising." I was confused, and I tilted my head, making him laugh a little. "With your looks I'm surprised our house isn't filled with stalking cameras."

"Nii-San!" I lightly punched him in the side, my face getting even redder. "Stop that."

"Or, are there...?" His voice got low. I looked around quickly, trying to see if I could spot any cameras. He laughed at my reaction.

"Kaito! That's not funny!" I frowned at him.

"Ahah, hah. Ah..." He stopped laughing and looked back down at me. "Well, neither have I, or, like this, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have hung out with girls before, but this time it's different."

"What...?" I asked him, curious as to what the meant my different. "How is it different?"

"Well..." He sighed, looking away. "These girls aren't using me."

"Using you?" I frowned again.

"Yeah. They just hung out with me to get popular. I..." He sighed and looked back at me. "I just hope you don't have to go through that. I'm positive these girls are different, Len."

"I...hope so..." I looked away, thinking about it. If they just used us to get popular...my chest ached at the thought, but I didn't know why. My hands started to quiver a bit.

"Hey," Kaito looked down at me again, "Don't worry about it. Everything'll be fine. Ok?"

"O-Ok..." I forced a smile. He bent down and hugged me. I hugged him back, still thinking about today. He let go and patted my shoulder with his hand.

"Try not to think to much about it ok?" I nodded and watched him walk off. My chest still hurt and my stomach felt queasy, so I didn't finish my food. I stood up and threw it out, then rinsed my plate under hot water. I took a moment to stand still, waiting for the aching in my chest and feeling in my stomach to go away, but...it didn't.

And I couldn't understand why.

* * *

Me: *finished writing* Alright! I'll save now. *saves*

...

Me: OH MY FUCKING GOD, 4,159 WORDS?! Just from the story, not even including this! Oh my god!

Mallow: *At my house* What?

Me: All these words!

Mallow: Oh god!

Me: I know! I''M AMAZING. *moe flowers*

Mallow: Bitch those are my moe flowers!

Me: qq...

~Sapphire


	11. Chase

Disclaimer: :I

* * *

"Hey," I called out to my brother, "I gotta go now!"

"Aight, sis." He came over and gave me a hug, lifting me a few inches off the ground. I smiled up at him as he placed me down.

"I'll see you when I get home later." I said as I turned around to leave.

"Mao?" A soft meow came from behind me. I turned around and saw Kitty prancing towards me. My hand reached out to touch her back gently as I crouched down. She put her paws on my knees and reached up her face to nuzzle mine. Her purring was very loud and clear, making me laugh.

"I won't be home until late, my little Kitty. But Syth'll be home to give you some nice treats, ok?" I swooned. Her big blue eyes looked up at me and I smiled.

"Maaaoooo~" She mewed. I picked her up as I stood and nuzzled her once more before placing her down. I opened the door, shielding myself from the bright light outside. I gave a final wave to my brother before I closed the door. I started my path down the sidewalk and to Vocaloid High.

I always walk to school. I never liked buses, because I easily get claustrophobic and usually end up sitting next to someone I don't like. Plus, walking is good for your body, so why not? Though, I did get a little worried sometimes. There'd be noises that I'd hear and I occasionally look behind me to make sure no one is following me. Sure, call it being paranoid, but...well...yeah, it is being paranoid. Syth worried about me a lot because of the way I act sometimes, but I always tell him he doesn't have to. Yeah, he's my big brother and all, but I'm not a 5 year old...but I'm thankful to have such a protective brother. Others don't really care about their siblings and are too lazy to do a damn thing around the house. But Syth could be a bit too protective at times...

I heard footsteps behind me. I froze and was hesitant to look back. I turned my head slightly to look behind me, and I caught a glimpse of someone behind me. The figure was tall and slender (A/N: IT'S TOTALLY SLENDER MAN. ILY SLENDY.) and was walking at a fast pace. I quickened mine, and so did the person behind me. My heart started to pound. It sounded like my steps were echoing off the sidewalk, but I knew it was the person behind me. I started to feel anxiety creeping up on me and I started to run. I could see the school up ahead. I didn't know if the person behind me had started running, but I really didn't care if they were of not. I kept running. The school was close now, and the gate was just ahead. Finally...I slowed my pace and came to a stop in front of the gate. I put my hands on my knees, taking in deep breaths. I don't think I've ever ran that fast before.

Suddenly I saw a large shadow in front of me, caused by someone standing over me. My eyes widened as I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

"You're a pretty one..." A deep voice spoke. I felt a hand slide down to my waist. My eyes widened again, and I had to do something.

So I jerked around, releasing me from the person's grip, and slapped them across the face. The stumbled back a bit and I ran to the gate, pushing them open. Or, at least, trying to. My arms were shaking along with my hands, and my knees were weak. I felt as if I was going to fall any second. I pushed my whole body against the door, managing to push it open just enough for me to fit through. No one was around in the schoolyard. I was almost late...I ran down the path and towards the door. I could hear the gate being pushed open quickly, and the running pace that followed. I looked back and saw him following me. I squeezed my eyes shut and just kept running for me door. My breathing was very heavy and quick, as if I were hyperventilating. I opened my eyes and the world around me was blurry. I could feel myself clumsily run up the stairs, my pace slowing down quickly. I was swaying back and forth, and I could barely see the person opening the door for me, waving their hand for me to hurry. I stopped walking. I couldn't run anymore. My breathing was heavy and quick, my heart was racing at speeds it shouldn't, and my whole head hurt. I felt someone reach out and touch me, and I fell forward. All I remember after that is feeling someone catch me, and I couldn't hear their words clearly. After that everything went black...

/\/|\/\

I woke up to complete silence. The walls around me were white, but the again, I couldn't see correctly right now. I tried to lift my head, but it hurt. I managed to slowly turn myself on my side and see what was going on. Well, I mean, I would've seen what was going on if my eyesight wasn't messed up so bad...but I could hear them faintly speak.

"When is she going to wake up?" A very feminine voice spoke, her voice filled with worry.

"I don't know." An older female voice spoke, probably a nurse. "She was in pretty bad psychological shape when you brought her here."

"W-Will she ever wake up?" The younger voice spoke again.

"Of course she will. She's just very worn out..." The older voice spoke calmly. "It's been a half hour since you got her here. Maybe in another hour or so, or maybe even shorter."

"I hope so..."

My sight was slowly starting to come back. I noticed some stuff on the walls and in the corners. They were tools and such, nursing tools. There was a dim light in the middle of the room, revealing 2 people standing in the center. I squinted my eyes and saw that one of them were Mallow. The other was a nurse. I was on a bed n the corner, so I couldn't see much more than I already had. As I turned my head I let out a sharp breath of air as a shock ran down my neck.

"Huh?" Mallow turned towards me. Her eyes widened. "Sapphire!"

"A-Ah..." I winced at the loud tone of her voice. The nurse placed a finger on her lipstick coated lips, hushing Mallow.

"Be quiet. The littlest thing could cause her pain right now."

"O-Oh I'm sorry..." She looked down. I blinked once or twice, trying to gain a clearer image of everything. I realized that I didn't have my glasses on and reached for them. I tried to sit up, but that ended up in a searing pain shooting down my spine. I clenched my teeth together, refusing to cry out.

"Don't rush yourself, darling..." The nurse spoke in a soft tone. "Your body is weak right now..."

"So..." Mallow sat down on the floor in front of me. "Did you see who it was?"

"No..." I tired to shake my head, but that hurt too.

"We shut the door as fast as we could after we got you inside. The whole school is on lock-down right now..."

"Really...?"

"Mhm." She nodded at me. "I shouldn't even be here right now, I should be in a classroom. But they couldn't hold me back."

"Hah..." I smiled a little.

"Speaking of that," The nurse piped up, "You should get back to class."

"Whaaat?" Mallow exclaimed. "I don't wanna!"

"You're lucky I let you stay this long." The nurse scolded her. "You should be in class right now but I let you stay here."

"But..." Mallow sighed, giving up. "Alright, fine..."

She stood up and brushed herself off and looked down at me. She lowered her voice and bent down.

"I'll be back later. They can't stop me."

"Pfft." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Alright...see ya later."

"Bye~" She chimed before she left. I sighed and turned so that I faced the ceiling. My hands folded on my chest and I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet again...except for the slow footsteps that were walking towards me. I heard some whispering but couldn't make out what it was about. I decided to ignore it. Everything was so...silent and...unnatural. It was usually never this quiet around me in school. I mean, sure, I was a silent student and always sat alone, but I mean...no one was talking and...it didn't feel right. I sighed again. This just had to happen today...

"...Sapphire...?" A very quiet voice spoke, and I felt something sit down on an open space at the end of the bed. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to lift my head , but it still hurt. I turned on my side and curled up so that I face the end. I blinked once or twice to make sure I was seeing things right.

"...Len?"

"Hiya..." He gave a faint smile, but his eyes were filled with worry. "Are...you ok...?"

"I'm fine..." I lied, I really wasn't. I moved the wrong way and winced painfully. He reached out a hand, but pulled it away.

"No you're not..." He sighed. "Don't push yourself..."

"O-Ok..." I looked away from him and down at the floor. Why was he here in the first place...?

"I, uhm..." I looked back over at him. "I was wondering...if you still wanna hang out after school. I-I mean, it's probably safer if you didn't b-but, you know..."

"I'm still going..."

"What?" He looked down at me, a surprised look on his face. "After what just happened, you still wanna go...?"

"Do you not want me to go?" I asked him.

"Wh-What? No! I-I still want you to go...I-I'm just...worried...I guess..." He looked away form me, his voice very quiet.

"Len, I have a question..."

"Y-Yeah...?" He didn't look back up at me.

"We just met yesterday, but you treat me as if we've known each other for a while. Why's that?"

"I..." He hesitated, as if he was thinking about something. "I don't know. It's just you, and your personality, I guess...I mean...I-I can stop..."

"N-No!" I looked away and at the ground. "No...I was just curious...I mean...no one's ever been this nice to me when I first meet them, except Mallow..."

"Well..." He looked back up at me and gave a small smile. "I guess you're special, then."

"I-I guess so..." I met his eyes and smiled faintly. "Thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me..." He reached his hand out and placed it on mine. He moved to my side and leaned against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. I turned over to face him and closed my eyes. We were both silent and he gently stroked my hair, eventually putting me to sleep...

/\/|\/\

Len's POV

I was walking through the halls, which were nearly empty, except for the few people getting things at their lockers. I sighed, Today was going to run really slow, just because I have something important after school. That how it always goes...

"Oh my god!" I heard someone gasp. I turned around to face where it was coming from. There was a teacher at the main door, holding the door open for someone. I Quickly walked over to see what was wrong.

"Ma'am? What's wrong?" I asked her. She merely pointed to the outside. I turned my head to look and my eyes widened. Sapphire was running towards the door, and there was someone running after her. The teacher waved her hand, motioning for her to hurry up. But instead, Sapphire pace slowed down. She looked dizzy the was swaying. I didn't know what else to do, so I reached out my hand to her and touched her arm. She swayed once for and fell forward, but I moved forward so that I caught her.

"Sapphire?" I spoke quietly, gradually getting a bit louder. "Sapphire!"

"Oh no..." The teacher exclaimed, looking dumbfounded. I shook my head and stood up, carrying Sapphire in my arms.

"I'm taking her to the nurse..." I said, trying to sound as if everything was going to be ok. But really, my stomach was twisted and I felt like breaking down and crawling into a corner. But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I'll follow behind after I go inform the principal of this..." She swallowed. "Situation."

I nodded and then turned around, starting to walk down the hall. I'm glad there weren't a lot of people around. It made walking while carrying someone a lot easier...

"Len?" A high pitched voice called. Great, just what I wanted...

"Leave me alone." I said, showing no emotion towards the calling voice. I continued on my way to the nurse.

"Leeeeeen!" The voice screeched. I clenched my teeth and turned my head to see my twin sister, Rin, running towards me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her.

"We have to go to class! There's ganna be a lock-down!" She pulled at my arm and I growled at her, making her let it go.

"Don't touch me. I have more important things to do than listen to the likes of you."

"Len!" She gasped. "I'm your sister!"

"Not really." I turned away from her and continued walking. I ignored her until she gave up and finally left me alone. I was almost to the nurse, thank the lord. I kicked the door with my feet, since my hands were kinda full. I heard shuffling behind the door and then it opened.

"Yes, what do you n-" The nurse gasped and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness! Come in, quickly, but be careful. Place the girl down on the bed behind that wall over there. There's a bed in the corner."

I did as she said and walked behind the wall, placing Sapphire down on the bed. I stretched my arms and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of her face. I looked away and down at the floor, closing my eyes, heaving a heavy sigh.

No, no. I wasn't going to give up now. I can't.

I heard the nurse call for me. She told me to sit down on the other side of the wall, so I did. I hated waiting, but I guess I have to. I couldn't stop thinking about whether she'd be ok or not...

/\/|\/\

About half an hour passed. Mallow was now in the room and talking with the nurse. I didn't bother to listen to their conversation. I had my own self to worry about. I was fumbling with my tie nervously, trying to occupy myself. So much for today being slow...

A few more minutes passed until I saw Mallow go towards the door. She looked at me.

"Sapphire's awake." She said nothing more, and walked out. I sat there for a moment, processing what she just told me. I hesitated, but then stood up. The nurse nodded to me and I walked around the corner of the wall. I saw her laying there, looking up at the ceiling.

"...Sapphire...?" My voice was very quiet, and I took a seat down on the edge of the bed, where there was an open space. I saw her try to lift her head, but she couldn't. Instead, she curled up and turned to look at me. She looked so cute like that...

...What? No, no no. No. I shouldn't be thinking like that at a time like this...

"...Len?" She looked surprised to see me.

"Hiya..." I smiled faintly at her, trying not to look worried. "Are...you ok...?"

"I'm fine..." She moved a little and she winced in pain. I reached out my hand, but pulled it back quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"No you're not..." I let a sigh escape my lips. "Don't push yourself..."

"O-Ok..." She looked away from me. Did I say something wrong...?

"I, uhm..." My voice started to quiver and she looked back up at me. "I was wondering...if you still wanna hang out after school. I-I mean, it's probably safer if you didn't b-but, you know..."

"I'm still going..."

"What?" I looked down at her, trying to hide my surprised look. "After what just happened, you still wanna go...?"

"Do you not want me to go?" She asked me.

"Wh-What? No! I-I still want you to go...I-I'm just...worried...I guess..." I looked away from her, my voice very quiet. I felt really stupid now...

"Len, I have a question..."

"Y-Yeah...?" I didn't look back at her. I still felt really stupid.

"We just met yesterday, but you treat me as if we've known each other for a while. Why's that?"

"I..." I hesitate, thinking. I...I guess I was being a little too friendly... "I don't know. It's just you, and your personality, I guess...I mean...I-I can stop..."

"N-No!" She looked away from me and at the floor. "No...I was just curious...I mean...no one's ever been this nice to me when I first meet them, except Mallow..."

"Well..." I looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "I guess you're special, then."

"I-I guess so..." Her eyes met mine and she gave a faint smile. "Thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me..." I reached my hand out and placed it on her own. Her skin was so pale, and she felt so cold...I moved to her right side and leaned against the wall where her pillow was, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. She turned over to face me and closed her eyes. We were both silent and I gently stroked her hair, which eventually caused her to fall asleep. I stopped and pulled a blanket over her to make her warm. I took a hold of her hand again, gently squeezing it. I don't remember how long I was awake fore, but I fell asleep sitting there, her hand still in mine...

* * *

Me: *writing the end* Squee, squee, squeeee. *hearts everywhere*

Mallow: *Continues to show me pictures of Len*

Me: *maximum oversquee* ASDFGHJKLSQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *explosions*

Mallow: Not again...

~Sapphire


	12. Alone, in a Room

Disclaimer: o3o

* * *

I actually slept decently in that nurse bed that day. I don't know why. Usually I'm overcome by nightmares, or sleep decently for half an hour and then wake up, unable to fall asleep. Maybe it was because I was at school. I slowly opened my eyes. My eyesight was blurry at first, but it gradually came clear. I was surprised to find Len still beside me, but was more surprised to find my hand in his. I felt a blush spread lightly across my face, but I really didn't mind. But then I thought about something. Maybe Len was the reason I didn't have any nightmares? It is common that if you have nightmares and you sleep beside someone you love, they'll go away..._  
_

But I didn't love Len! That was silly...

Maybe it was just a coincidence. By why was Len still here? He could've left if he wanted to, but he didn't...maybe he was just tired. I sighed and inched a little closer to him, shivering. Len shifted in his place and his eyes slowly fluttered open. I moved my eyes so that they didn't look up at him. I felt him moved again, but his hand found my head and slowly started to pet it. The blush on my face grew redder.

"Sapphire?" His voice was quiet and concerned. "Are you awake?"

"Y-Yeah..." Damnit, I was stammering...

"Is everything ok...?" He stopped his petting and I went to go look up at him. My blush had feigned down.

"I-I'm fine..." I lied. My stomach felt weird and my head hurt.

"Are you sure?" His eyes met mine. It was hard to look away, but I did before he could. I sighed, and chills ran down my spine as his fingers gently touched my chin, lifting my head to face him.

"I-I..." I was at a loss for words. My tongue was twisted and my stomach twisted as well. More chills ran down my spine, but I tried to hide my shivering. This didn't work because Len pulled me closer to him, running his hand up and down my arm.

"You're so cold..." He looked away from me, voice lowering.

"It's natural. I'm cold-blooded." I said, looking down. His hand moved to my head and started running his hands through my hair.

"Now where did you get that idea?" He asked me, curiosity in his voice. I shivered once again at his touch.

"I...I've been told that I am over the times. And it's true..."

"Don't believe them." He spoke in a quiet and soothing tone. "And even if you are, it's unique."

"What's so unique about being cold-blooded and forgotten about?" I started, my voice lowering to a barely audible tone. "If being ignored, forgotten, and hated is unique, and I'm sure as hell one of the most unique people in this school..."

"Stop it." His serious, hard toned voice surprised me, and made me wince a little. I made him angry, didn't I...

"I-I'm sorry..." My voice started to quiver, and I felt like crying. Why did this upset me so much? It shouldn't. This is stupid...

"No, I'm sorry..." The tone of his voice changed quickly. "I'm really sorry...it just...upsets me to hear you talk about yourself like that..."

"But..." I shook my head. "It's all true..."

"No, it isn't..." He slid down the wall so that he layed down beside me.

"Yes it is. All of it's true. I know it is..." I still hadn't looked up at him.

"Listen to me..." His hand found my chin again and gently raised it so that I looked at him. "Don't listen to what they say. They're just jealous..."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous." He pulled my face closer to his. Are eyes still hadn't broken their meeting.

"I...I doubt that..." My voice started to quiver again, but this time out of being nervous. My stomach tightened more than it already had.

"Don't doubt yourself." I gasped as he quickly pulled me closer and into a hug.

"L-Len...?" I tried to hide how nervous I was, but that didn't seem to work. His grip on me tightened and he lowered his head to my ear.

"Sapphire, I..." He softly whispered into my ear, but hesitated to finish. Shivers ran down my body as his breath ran along my neck.

"You...?" I pulled back and met his eyes, are foreheads pressing together.

"...I care about you..." He breathed out, lifting my chin once again. "...A little more than I probably should..."

My eyes widened and he brought his face closer to mine. I could feel my hands starting to shake, my stomach churning and my breathing becoming irregular. It felt strange being so close to someone like this. It made my feelings all jumbled up, and I was confused. I moved my head a little and rested my head on his shoulder. He released his hand from my chin and leaned in his face towards my own neck, tightening his embrace. He gently nuzzled me and I felt my face get hot once again. I grabbed his shirt with my hands and curled then into loose fists, needing something to grab onto to secure myself.

"L...Len..." I closed my eyes and let myself be lost in his hold on me. I felt his lips brush lightly up against my neck when suddenly I heard the door burst open and someone run to us.

"Take your hands off of her!"

* * *

Len's POV

I had woken up about an hour later after I dozed off. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Sapphire still sleeping. I smiled to myself. Though I admit I felt a bit creepy, she looked quite cute sleeping like that...

I shook my head. No. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be thinking that...

Her hand was still held in mine, so still and cold. It twitched a little so I closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping. I could feel her shift a little and move closer to me, which I wanted to smile at, but didn't. Instead I let my eyes flutter open and let her believe that I had felt nothing. Her eye cast down away from me, and I shifted against the wall to make myself more comfortable. I then proceeded to lift the hand that was holding her's and move it up to her head, slowly running my fingers across the top of it, petting her. At this her face turned red and I gave a faint smile, but she didn't see. But I was quite concerned about her. Was she still feeling a bit hurt?

"Sapphire?" I kept my voice quiet, letting my concern for her show. "Are you awake?"

"Y-Yeah..." She stammered, which was kinda cute, but it could be from her not feeling alright.

"Is everything ok...?" I stopped my petting and she lifted her head to look up at me. Their was still some red on her face, but it very faint.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" My eyes met hers. It was hard to look away, but she did before he could. Did I do something wrong...? She sighed, and I gently let my fingers touch her chin and lifted her head to look at me. She shivered.

"I-I..." It seemed as if the cat had gotten her tongue. In this case, I was the cat, wasn't I? She shivered once again, and she seemed cold, so I pulled her closer to me, running my hand up and down her arm.

"You're so cold..." I looked away from her big blue eyes, lowering my voice. Even though I wasn't the one being touched, I felt my chest tighten.

"It's natural. I'm cold-blooded." This had grabbed my attention. My moved my hand to her head and started running my hands through her brown curls.

"Now where did you get that idea?" I asked her, and even I noticed curiosity in my voice. I saw her shiver once again. She seemed to be cold, but she claimed that not to be the case. I really did wonder now, what was the true story behind this girl?

"I...I've been told that I am over the times. And it's true..."

"Don't believe them." I spoke in a quiet and soothing tone, trying to convince her it wasn't true. "And even if you are, it's unique."

"What's so unique about being cold-blooded and forgotten about?" She lowered her voice to a barely audible tone, and I could barely hear her angst words, with hints of sadness. "If being ignored, forgotten, and hated is unique, and I'm sure as hell one of the most unique people in this school..."

"Stop it." My voice became hard and serious, and it even surprised myself, not that I let it show. It seems to have surprised Sapphire to, as I saw her wince. Her eyes were looking up me, as if asking for forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry..." Her voice started to quiver, and I could swear I saw small tears line her eyes, but only for a few seconds. Even so, it still hurt to see her like this, and even more knowing it was my fault.

"No, I'm sorry..." My tone of voice had quickly changed to something softer, gentler. "I'm really sorry...it just...upsets me to hear you talk about yourself like that..."

I had surprised myself with my words. Yes, they were true. Of course they were. I wouldn't lie to her. But the question is, why did it upset me so much to hear her talk about herself like that? I mentally shook my head, trying to figure this out whilst trying to keep calm and listen to Sapphire.

"But..." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "It's all true..."

"No, it isn't..." I slid down the wall so that I was laying beside her.

"Yes it is. All of it's true. I know it is..." It bothered me that she still hadn't lifted her head to look at me.

"Listen to me..." I reached my hand up to her chin once again and gently lifted it so that she could look at me. "Don't listen to what they say. They're just jealous..."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous." I pulled her face closer to mine, staring into her eyes with my ice-blue ones. I wanted her so badly to believe me, and I would do anything to make her.

"I...I doubt that..." Her voice had started to quiver again, and she seemed nervous. I didn't want to make her nervous, and I don't even know why she was nervous. I was just trying to prove a point...

"Don't doubt yourself." I heard her gasp as I quickly pulled her into my arms in a hug. I wanted her to believe me. She had to...

"L-Len...?" Her voice shook, and I didn't know why. Was I making her uncomfortable? I hope not. My grip on her tightened and I lowered my head so that my lips were at her ear.

"Sapphire, I..." I softly whispered into her ear, but hesitated to finish. Why? Because I wasn't sure on what to say. I didn't know how I felt about her. She was a really close friend...and I wanted to treat her as one. But to me she felt like for than a friend, but I didn't know how. I felt her shiver, and her voice drew my attention to her.

"You...?" She pulled back and her eyes met mine. We were so close that are foreheads were pressed together, and there was another tightening in my chest. I felt dazed in a way, but my heart hurt too. My stomach started on me to, feeling all weird and stuff. I sucked in some air quickly, hoping she wouldn't.

"...I care about you..." I let the words escape my lips, my fingers brushing gently against the skin of her chin, lifting it once again to bring us closer. The confession continued, and I wanted it all out. "...A little more than I probably should..."

I could see her eyes widen as I brought her face closer to my own. Her hands started to shake and her breathing became somewhat strange. It felt...strange, in a way, to be so close to her. I meant nothing by it. I mean...I kept telling myself that. I was confused on my feelings, and I was afraid I would send the wrong message. Maybe all of this was wrong. Sapphire moved her head a little and rested it on my shoulder, and I released my hand from her chin, leaning my neck towards her own. I tightened my embrace on her now knowing that she had gone along with it. If she had resented in any way of course I would've let go. I didn't want to force something she didn't want, or felt uncomfortable by. I nuzzled her neck softly. Should I test my limits? I was feeling a bit courageous today. I then felt her grab my shirt and gently grab at it with her hands. They turned into fists and I felt a slight tug. I smiled, though she couldn't see.

"L...Len..." Her voice was very quiet. I decided to go beyond my own comfort zone just to see what would happen. I grazed my lips against her neck, slowly and steadily, when suddenly the door opened and a loud voice called us out when they turned the corner.

"Take your hands off of her!"

* * *

My(Sapphire's) POV

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Mallow's voice echoed throughout the room. I pushed myself away from Len, but slowly so that he knows that it wasn't anything he had done. He nodded and sat up, and helped me do the same.

"Mallow?" My breathing had returned to normal, but I was a little irritated. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sapphire!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "When I noticed that Len hadn't come back, I just knew he was toying with you!"

"What?!" I shook my head furiously, dread showing in my eyes. My face was a bright red color. "Toy with me? Mallow, for the love of Kami, I wouldn't do such a thing!Besides, we just met yesterday!"

"So!" She pouted, obviously not satisfied with my words. "That means nothing!"

"I swear to bloody hell..." I glared at Mallow, a hit of a British accent coming on, which happens sometimes on its own when I got mad.

"O-Oh!" Mallow cried, shaking her head and waving her arms. "No! Not the angry Britain!"

"What?" My eyes widened as I face palmed myself for talking like this. "I wasn't trying to do this. You just influenced it with your stupidity."

"Waaaaaah~" Mallow did the fakest whimper I've ever heard her do. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get my pity.

"Hush up," I threw away the accent, "Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Hmph." She pouted and pointed to Len. "Because _he's_ a seductive little Sophomore!"

I hung my head and shook it dreadfully, my eyes drooping to half-shut with a dismayed look. Len looked confused and was about to say something, but I hushed him with a finger to his lips. His eyes widened and a faint color of red appeared on his cheeks. But he closed his mouth and didn't say a word.

"I'll have you know that Len's kept me wonderful company and has been good to me. He hasn't tried to touch me in any overly sexual way. Yes, he's gotten close to me. Yes, he's hugged me. But that doesn't mean anything, or at least anything I know of."

"You _really_ shouldn't jump to conclusions like that..." A deep voice behind Mallow spoke.

"Waaah!" She squeaked as arms found their way around her waist. Her face turned redder than a tomato.

"Yo, Kaito." Len waved at the bluenette behind the shaking girl. Kaito smiled and waved back.

"Len-Nee, Sapphire-Chan. How nice to see you both." Kaito nodded at me. "Glad to see you're doing well."

"Thank you." I nodded back at him, giving a small smile. Kaito may seem like a pervert but he was still nice.

"Now," Kaito lowered his head and rested it on Mallow's shoulder, "Len, you missed nearly 3 classes. We're on 4th hour."

"Then why are you here?" Len asked the taller male.

"Well, I was curious to see how the injured was doing, not to mention that I never got that work done."

Len rolled his eyes and did a face palm. It was cute, to say the least. I did a small laugh and Len smiled at me.

"Kaito, I swear, I don't get you sometimes."

"Good," He smirked, "You don't have to."

"U-Uhm..." Mallow's voice was shaking and her eyes were dilated, a very visible blush across her face.

"Oh, right, right." Kaito let go of her and bowed. "I apologize."

"I-It's fine, really..." She looked down and away from the older student.

Len and I looked at each other and smiled. We must've been thinking the same think. We both turned are attention to the 2 standing in front of us...

* * *

Let me tell you. As I wrote this whole chapter I kept imagining me and Len and I was all feelsy and wanted to cuddle something. But, you know, no one loves me and qq

Longer chapter.

As yes, to answer your question that you all probably have, I do tend to attain a British accent when I get angry and yell, or even when I'm sad. It's weird. xD

R&R pwease c:

~Sapphire


	13. Conflicting Colors

Disclaimer: *sighs*

* * *

"Len," I leaned over and placed my chin on the blonde's shoulder, whispering into his ear, "They totally have a thing for each other."

"You," He whispered back, smiling, "Have quite the eyes for mischief."

My face became hot as his breath ran across it, but also from his low voice he now had. I moved my face away from him and back to Kaito and Mallow. Kaito had released his grip on the smaller girl earlier, and he now leaned against the wall. He was smiling at her, but whether it was out of fondness or his impure mind, I don't know. I sighed and lazily leaned against Len, who rolled his eyes at me.

"Tired?"

"A bit." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"But you just slept for like an hour," He nudged me with his elbow, "How could you possibly be tired?"

His action had moved me off of him and made me slump forward, rubbing my eyes. "I didn't sleep last night."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at me. "Why is that?"

"I can't sleep unless listening to music or...hugging something," I hesitated at the last part, my face turning a bit red and Len smiled, "And I couldn't find my headphones last night."

"Well," He poked my stomach, "You seemed fine when you slept next to me."

"Shut up." I swatted his hand away and he retracted it quickly, a devilish smile spread across his lips. I scoffed at him and sat up again.

"So," Kaito looked over at us, fiddling with his scarf, "Are you still up to the date tonight, Sapphire-Chan?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes at how he addressed me, "I am. I'm recovering just fine."

"Look at you," He eyes me and smirked, "A-tti-tude~"

"Don't look at me that way." I hissed at him. "Pervert."

"Heeeeeeeeeeey..." He whined at my insult. "That huuuuuuuurt..."

"Good."

"Sapphire-Chaaaaaaaan..." He whined louder, pouting. I flipped him off and Len burst out laughing at Kaito's facial expression. I stood up wearily and Len did the same, supporting me with his shoulder. He helped me walk over to the pouting bluenette, whose arms were crossed as he now sat on the tiled floor.

"Tough feels, Kaito." I pat his head and he swatted my hand away.

"Sapphie-Chan hurt my feeeeeeliiiiiiiiings!" He wailed. Pathetic.

"Don't call me Sapphie. I may just have to kill you." I lowered my voice to a threatening tone, grabbing his scarf. His cobalt-blue eyes widened and shook his head, swallowing what was left of his pride.

"I'm sowwy Sapphire-Chaaaaan..." He wailed again but not as baby-like. I sighed and Mallow looked at me, her eyes confused. I smiled at her and let go of the older male's scarf and walked over to her, nudging Len away.

"Your boyfriend's annoying." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Wh-What? No! No No No!" She kept shaking her head and I laughed. Her face was so flushed and I gained amusement from it. Dear Kami I'm a terrible person.

"Oh, he isn't? I mean, the way he grabbed you..." My voice trailed off and a devious smile spread across my face. "He's such a _pervert._ You like _perverts._ You _pervert_."

"Sh-Shut up! I do not!" The boys attention came over to us as I empathized the word 'pervert'. I laughed at her reaction. "I am not a pervert!"

"On the contrary~" I chimed. She crossed her arms and did a pout at me. I laughed. "You're also both really good at pouting."

"B-Be quiet..." She shoved me away lightly. I sighed.

"Listen," I stepped forward and whispered to her, "I know you like him."

"I do not..." She denied me once again.

"Mallow," I sighed, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what." I lowered my voice. "You better do something at that date- ...meeting tonight."

"N-No!" She squeaked, but lowered her voice too. "We just met..."

"But but, he liiiiiikes you~" I teased. Her face went red and she pushed me away.

"Does not."

"Does too."

This went on for about 5 minutes while to boys stared blankly, confused. I heard them sigh and I finally won the small argument.

"Girls, girls," Kaito mused, "I know I'm beautiful, there's no need to fight over me."

"Don't flatter yourself, blueberry." I hissed at him. Len burst out in another set of laughter and I could hear Mallow giggle behind me. Kaito gasped and dramatically put the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Blueberry? _BLUEBERRY?_ Oh, _Oh!_ What has the world _come to!_ Using fruits as an insult! Oh, my poor heart, it _aches!_" He cried out with the most dramatic voice I've ever heard. I rolled my eyes again.

"Sarcastic ass." I spat at him.

"My ass isn't the least bit sarcastic. It's all true." He pointed below his hips and smirked. I placed two fingers to my temple and closed my eyes.

"You're lucky you're a friend."

"A friend?" His eyes widened. "I'm a friend to you? I thought I was a sarcastic ass?"

"Shut the fuck up." I growled.

Len looked from me, to Kaito, then back to me. He gave a small laugh.

"This is going to be one hell of a day."

I gave him a small smiled and poked his stomach playfully. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away. I poked it again.

"Stooooooop~" He squeaked and I smiled at the small blush that feigned his face.

"Nooo." I poked at his stomach again.

"Stop iiiit." He leaned forward and bit my shoulder lightly. I gasped at the sudden motion and pulled my hand away from him. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he gave me a slight smile.

"Len stop flirting with her." Kaito said bluntly.

"What?" Len quickly turned to face the now standing bluenette. "I am not!"

"Hush hush now, you might hurt her feelings." Kaito turned to look at me with his blue eyes. "She seems...fragile."

"Shut your mouth." I hissed at him. I turned away from them and sat back down on the nurse bed.

"Kaito be quiet." Len shot the older male a look and then sat beside me on the bed. Mallow walked over and whispered something into Kaito's ear, which mad him nod. "Are you ok...?"

"I'm fine. It's not a big deal." I quickly stood up, which was stupid because I hadn't fully recovered, and the quick motion caused me a little pain. I winced and Len pulled me to sit back down.

"You're still hurt," He whispered into my ear, "Rest here."

"No..." I shook my head. "No, I don't-"

"Sapphire." His voice startled me and I looked over at him. His eyes had a pleading look in them and I sighed.

"Alright..."

Len sighed with relief and got up from the bed. I laid down and curled up into a ball. I felt a blanket fall over me and closed my eyes, sighing. I really didn't want to rest, and I doubt I would...

"Sleep tight, Sapphire." Len whispered to me. "Don't you dare try to get up."

I felt a pair of lips gently touch my forehead for a split second before pulling away. I opened my eyes to look at the blonde walking away from me. I look down when he looked over his shoulder. My face was red and I didn't want him to see...

/\/|\/\

"Saaaaaaaaaph." Mallow ran over to me and poked my cheek. It had to be about an hour later. I hadn't fallen asleep at all and wasted my time staring at the white wall. It was a boring wall.

"What do you want?" I nearly bit her finger. She squeaked and pulled it away quickly.

"School's almost over. We've been in a lock-down this whole time and nothing got done." She jumped up and down excitedly.

"You seem excited..." My voice slurred from being so tired. She laughed.

"It's almost time for us to go meet up with the boys!" She squealed.

"Oh, right..." I sighed. "I forgot..."

"Then what were you thinking about this whole time?" She questioned. "I know you didn't sleep."

"I thought about how this fucking wall should be more amusing."

"You sound snappy~" She sang. I growled at her making her take a step back. "Heeeey, now, don't be in a pissy mood and ruin this~"

"I'm sorry..." I sighed again and sat up slowly, stretching. "I guess I'm just a bit confused on things. What time is it?"

"It's," She pulled out her phone, "1:30."

"Oh damn. The time passed by quicker than I thought." I let out a sharp breath of air and swung my legs over the bed, placing them on the cold tile floor.

"Yeah, but," She continued her excited jumping, "Let's go! Get up get uuuuuuuuup!"

I flicked her nose to stop her wailing, then stood up. My feet were bare and I couldn't find my flip-flops. I cursed under my breath and searched for them. I got on my knees and ran my hand along the floor under the bed. The leather of the flip-flops touched the tip of my fingers. I wrapped them around the shoes and pulled them out, standing. My feet quickly slipped into them and I looked down at Mallow.

"Let's go."

I walked out of the nurses office, Mallow bouncing behind me. I got a wide array of stares from people, so I kept my head down. People kept reaching out and touching my shoulders. Instinctively I swatted their hands away from me and walked faster. It hurt to walk so fast but I didn't care. All these people trying to touch me were pissing me off...

"Sapphire!"

I jumped at the accented voice and stopped walking. I looked up to meet the golden eye that stared at me.

"Oliver?" I reached out and poked his cheek. He was the same height as me.

"Hello!" He smiled at me and waved. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. I was a tad bit worried when I heard what happened. I was coming to see if you were ok. But look, you're doing just fine!"

Oliver hopped up and down, smiling brightly. Only then did I notice the male that was a head taller than Oliver and I. His cyan eyes were set on the floor and he didn't look up. He was playing with his USB cord and kept quiet.

"Thank you, Oliver. I appreciate it." I smiled at him and leaned against the wall. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"No need to thank me! Thanks what friends are for right?"

"Friends?" I looked over at him. "You consider me a friend...?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked away. "Unless you don't want to -"

"Of course I do!" I cut him off. "I just...people usually don't friend me so quickly..."

"I pick out the good people from a crowd." He beamed at me and jumped up and down again. "You're one of them!"

"Thanks." I poked his cheek again. He's so adorable.

"Like I said, don't thank me!" He did a pouting face and crossed his arms, leaning against the silverette teen behind him. I swear to Kami I saw a smile twitch on his pale face, but maybe it was just my wishful thinking.

"Oliver, we should chill this weekend." I said, poking his cheek once more. He bit my finger and I pulled it away.

"I would love to!" He instantly got cheery again. I looked over at Piko, who was watching the younger blonde.

"You can come to, if you'd like, Piko." I looked over at the silverette. He looked up at me and gave a small nod. A small smile pursued my lips as the younger male hugged Piko's waist.

"Piko, Piko! You haaaave to come~" The young blonde sang. Piko sighed and ran his fingers through his silvery locks as he looked away.

"...fine." I jumped at his voice. This was the first time that I had heard it. It was a bit lower than Len's voice, and very...emotionless.

"Yay!" Oliver let go of Piko and turned to us.

"Oliver last time I saw you, you weren't as cheery as this." I noticed a change in personality.

"Oh, well," Oliver looked down, "I guess you could say some things were...bothering me last time we saw each other."

"Ah, I see. Well..." I poked him once again. I liked poking things. I'm strange, leave me alone. "How about Saturday? Are you both free?"

"I don't have any plans. Can I bring James?" His single golden eye looked at me, an adorable look in it.

"James?" I was curious now.

"My pet bird. He loves to go outside." Oliver smiled at me. "Can he come with us, just so he can go out for a bit?"

"Sure, why not?" I nodded and he got all jumpy again. Then I noticed, we're in a Sophomore hall, and he's a Freshman. "Oliver? Why are you here?"

"Mm?" He stopped jumping and tilted his head a little, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a Sophomore, Piko's a Sophomore, we're in a Sophomore hallway. Aren't you a Freshman?"

"I am, but," He rolled his single eye, "Apparently I'm really smart or something, so they put me in a few Sophomore classes. They want to have me skip a year."

"Really?" My eyes widened. "I suddenly feel really stupid."

"Nooooooo~" Oliver whined. "Don't feel stupid!"

"But you're like, really smart. Smarter than me."

"I'm not that smart." Oliver looked down and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Ollie, stop it. You're smart." I crossed my arms. I suddenly heard giggling from somewhere. I looked around and saw 3 girls looking at Oliver, whispering and giggling. Oliver shifted uncomfortably in the spot he was in and didn't look up. Piko turned his head and stared at the girls, growling, a scowl spreading across his face. The girls shut up and turned away from us. I looked from Oliver, to Piko, then back to Oliver.

"Ollie...?" I reached out to touch his shoulder. Piko looked at me and shook his head. Mallow whispered something into my ear.

"Why do you think those girls were laughing at him...?"

"Because they're assholes." I whispered back, nearly hissing the hateful words. I sighed and drew my attention back to Oliver, who looked up now. He had a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about that." He apologized to me, but for what, I don't know.

"Oliver, why are you apologizing?" I asked him, confused. "It's not your fault. Nothing is."

"I-I don't know." He looked away from Mallow and I. "I just...It's just...It's an instinct. I automatically apologize when something like this happens..."

"Oliver, don't listen to them. They're just jealous." I turned my head slightly to the group of girls who were now quiet and at their lockers.

"Of what?" Oliver sighed. "It's probably my eye or my accent they were talking about. Or how pathetic I look."

Piko closed his eyes and shook his head, looking down. He seemed bothered by the way Oliver was talking down to himself.

"Oliver, you're the cutest damn Britain I've ever met. I mean, look at you." I ran a finger through the blonde locks that messily hung out from his hat. "You're adorable."

"Th-Thanks..." He looked away again, sighing. "I should get going back now."

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday then." I nodded at the younger student, and then to the taller one beside him. "You too, Piko."

"Good day!" Oliver called to us and he ran down the hall. Piko gave us a small nod in acknowledgment and ran after him.

"Mallow," I sighed, "This is going to be a problem."

"Mm, it is..." She looked at where the group of girls once was. The hallways were starting to clear. "I wonder what happened to poor Oliver?"

"Me too..." I looked up at a clock. About 10 minutes had passed while we talked to the boys. "Let's go to home room and sit down. My head hurts a bit..."

"Are you sure you still wanna go?"

"Yes, I am." I started walking back to our home room. "I'd hate to abandon you all."

"For Kami's sake Sapphire you were attacked!" She cried. "You could've gone home if you wanted to!"

"But I didn't want too, that's the thing..." I looked down and at the black tiles of the floor. "I want to learn more about them. Get to know them better."

"You just wanna learn Len a little better don't you~" She rang. I pushed her into a wall.

"I could say the same with you and little boy blue." I hissed at her.

"He isn't very little..." Mallow crossed her arms.

"Pervert, looking at his pants, mm?" I smirked.

"Wh...WHAAAAT?! I MEAN HIS HEIGHT! SAPPHIRE!" Her eyes widened and her face went all red. I held my stomach as I laughed, leaning against the white walls.

"I - _ahah_ - Oh god my - _hah_ - my stomach, I can't - _hahahahah_ - Oh god!" I tried to speak but laughing made it hard, "Your...your - _hah_ - face!"

"Sh-Shut up!" She turned away and walked to the classroom, which was a few feet away. I quieted my laughing after a few minutes and followed her. I came up behind her and scared her.

"Mallow...~" I hummed in a deep voice. She whirled around and her eyes widened, jumping. As soon as she saw me she face palmed herself for falling for a stupid trick like that. I laughed a little.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." I smirked and grabbed my stuff that someone placed in the corner. Nothing was touched, thankfully. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through it. The bell rang overhead and people flooded into the room.

"Watch out, the bitch and her gang of eternal bitchiness is coming your way." Mallow whispered to me. I turned around just in time to face the brunette. Her eyes were filled with hatred, as always, and her lips were pulled into a scowl.

"Hello _Sapphire._" She pat my name out like it was some kind of disgusting thing that's been sitting on her tongue. I smiled at her, knowing it would piss her off.

"Hello Meiko, it's so nice to see you!"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me." She hissed, grabbing at my shirt. I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me." I growled at her. "What do you want?"

"I though I told you to stay away from the blonde boy." She said through clenched teeth.

"A blonde boy?" I tapped my chin in lying thought. "Hmm..."

"Don't play dumb with me Sapphire!"

"I don't have any idea of what you mean~" I sang, pissing Meiko off even more. Rin and Lily came to her sides.

"Sapphire, I know you have a thing for my brother!" Rin hissed at me.

"And what if I do?" I looked at her expression. Priceless.

"Wait, you really do?" She asked stupidly.

"No, I don't." I stared her down. "Even if I did, why would it matter to you? You're his worthless sister who's_ parents kicked their own child out because of your stupidity._"

"I'm better than him in 1,000 ways!" She growled at me. I laughed.

"I doubt that. Name one." I scoffed at her.

"I'm so much more attractive and get way more dates than he ever will!" She cried dramatically, but was trying to be serious. I burst out into laughter, pointing to her.

"You? _Attractive?_ Hah! You're a _whore!_ You get a lot of guys because people know you're **_easy!_**" I hissed at her. "Not to mention you're a complete bitch and bully others for your amusement!"

"WHAT?!" Rin gasped, eyes wide at the insults I threw at her. I laughed again.

"You heard me. Len has a lot of things that are better than you. In fact..." I tapped my cheek. "Everything about him is better than you."

"Then why did our parents choose me over him?"

"Because," I growled, "They decided to have some little ignorant bitch-ass slut for a daughter instead."

"Well Len's a...a...a uh..." Rin stumbled on her words, unable to find some kind of insult to call him.

"Exactly. You can't say a damn bad thing about him." I smirked. Rin scoffed at me and turned her head.

"Well I could say a lot of bad things about you." She snapped at me.

"But you won't." A deep voice behind them hissed. I lifted my head to meet eyes with the bluenette standing behind them.

"Kaito."

"Sapphire-Chan~"

"K-Kaito!" Meiko turned around and her gang quickly did the same.

"Well, well. If it isn't Meiko and her gang of sluts." He growled, deepening his voice. My eyes widened at his comment and I nearly started laughing.

"Girls let's go." Meiko quickly called to the 2 girls beside her and the hurriedly walked off. As soon as the left I burst out in laughter.

"Oh god - _ahah_ - their faces..." I sucked in a large breath and held it, trying to calm my laughter. I looked up at the older male, whose face had a smile spread across it.

"Now am I a good person?" He asked, teasing me.

"No." I hissed at him.

"Shut up." He nudged me with his elbow. I grabbed his scarf and yanked on it.

"You shut up." I growled.

"Ow ow ow owww~" He cried out in a sing-song voice.

"Kaito," Mallow looked up at the bluenette, "Are we going to meet outside, or at the place?"

"At the - _agh_ - place." He mumbled through his attempts to get me off his scarf. I had my hand latched onto it tightly. He tugged at my arms. "Staaaaahp"

"Oh, alright." She looked down at me, laughing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kaito's an ass!" I pouted. Mallow rolled her eyes at me.

"Sapphire-Chan - _ack_ - you're choking - _aggh_ - meeeeee" He wailed as I pulled harder at the scarf.

"Too damn bad." I bluntly said.

"Onee-Chan let him gooooo" Mallow whined in Kaito's favor.

"Tch, you're pathetic!" I growled and tugged hard at the taller male's scarf, pulling at it the hardest I could. The scarf came off and I snickered, running to the opposite side of the room.

"Sapphire-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He called out and chased me. I laughed and ran around in circles, the bluenette chasing me. Mallow shook her head and laughed as she watched us. Kaito reached out and grabbed me, lifting me off the ground.

"Nooooooooooooooo" I whined, flailing my arms in front of me, trying to keep the scarf away from the tall male.

"Bad Sapphire-Chan!" He removed one of the arms slung around my waist and grabbed the scarf from my moving arms.

"Kaito give it baaaaack!" I struggled in the air. I was still lifted from the floor so I couldn't do much.

"But-but, this is _my_ scarf!" I kicked around in the air and tried to grab at the dangling blue scarf. With no luck I stopped flailing and just pouted. I heard him laugh and put me down.

"Meanie." I didn't look at him and pouted. He was shuffling to fix his coat and put his scarf back on around his neck.

"Heehee, he got you Saph!" Mallow laughed at me and I continued pouting. Kaito poked my cheek and walked over to face me. I looked up at the bluenette, who had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm still and ass right?"

"Shut up." I turned away.

"So I'm not?" He asked and poked me again.

"Whatever." I looked over at Mallow. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" She nodded excitedly, jumping up and down. She turned to Kaito. "Bye Kaito~"

"I'll see you later." He came up behind her and lowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"U-Uhm..." Mallow didn't know what to do. I was behing then and I motioned for her to wrap her arms around his neck, which she did so. Kaito whispered something into her ear and she blushed. I held back my laughter. They stood there for a minute until they let go.

"I'll see you girls later~" He sang out to us.

"Yeah, bye..." I grabbed Mallow's hand and dragged her to the door before turning back to face the older male, giving him a small smile.

"Kaito-San."

* * *

I know, no date...meeting. I'm sorry qq

The next chapter will probably be really long because I may be really into it. :heart:

I love you all (Most of you)

Review, as it motivates me!

~Sapphire


	14. Well Played

An update?

AND UPDATE?

Len: Now self destruct.

AHAHAH, FINALLY! KESESESESESE! *explodes*

...

Read.

* * *

"Sapphire, what do we do now?" Mallow bounced up and down beside me.

"We...go to the well, I guess." I honestly didn't know what to do. Kaito had told us to just go there, and that they'd either be there or meet us.

"Do you even know how to get there?"

"For Kami's sake Mallow I've been there a few times with Syth, of course I do."

"Alright, but what if we get lost?"

"We won't."

"But if we do?"

"We scream bloody murder."

"And what if they don't hear us?"

"Just shut up." I huffed and walked out of the school.

"Soo..." She smiled up at me, jumping as she walked. "Are you excited?"

"Excited?" I sighed and looked at the ground as I walked. "If by excited you mean nervous then yes, I'm very excited."

"Eheh," She gave a small laugh, "Me too."

"I don't blame you. I mean did you see how that boy manhandled you?"

"Shut up, at least he didn't feel me up."

"He did not do that to me!"

"Right."

"Besides, I totally saw Kaito lowering his hand when he hugged you."

"Wh-What?!"

"Eheheh, just kidding."

"You ass."

"My ass is fine."

"Look where your going, you're gonna get hit by a car darling."

"Shut up." I looked up as we came to a cross walk. The road was clear but we hurriedly went across. My stomach was in knots and I was so nervous about what might happen in the next hour or two. _What if I do something stupid? I probably will, I always do..._

"Nee-Chan look where you're going I said!" Mallow pulled me away from a tree that I nearly ran into. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm fine..."

"Still nervous?"

"I guess so." I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. "What if I mess up?"

"Stop being so hard on yourself," She said, pulling me up to stand next to her, "It's going to be fine."

"If you say so..." I looked away from her, sighing once again. Why did I even care so much if anything went wrong or not? Well, I guess I wanted to make a good impression...

"Look!" Mallow's cry brought me back to my senses. "We're here!"

I looked up from where I was standing. A feet away stood the open field and the signature well that was surrounded by sakura trees. Nearly surrounding the well was a stone wall about 4 feet high. There was a large open field, and cherry blossom petals flew about in the air. I looked around once again, taking in everything.

"The boys aren't here yet." I stated the obvious.

"Oh. Well," She tapped her chin in thought, "What should we do while we wait?"

"Uhm...just wait?" I said while walking into the field. "I don't really want to do anything."

"We should hide from them..." She giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"You can go ahead and do that if you want. I'm just going to wait here." I leaned up against the stone wall, running my fingers across the smooth surface of the rocks.

"Aw, you're no fun..." Whining, she tried to drag me along with her. I shook her hand off.

"I'm just, well, I dunno. Tired, I guess..." I stretched my arms up and gave a small yawn.

"Really?" A taunting smile spread across her lips. "Even after that sleep you got when cuddling with Len?"

"Shut up," I closed my eyes and gave a low growl, "He had nothing to do with my sleeping."

"Eheh..." She took a step back and slowly waved her hands, trying to calm me. "I-I was just kidding! Ahah..."

"Right." I lolled my head to the side lazily, groaning at the cracking noises that came from my movements. "Ah..."

"How can you doooooo thaaaaaaat..." Shivers ran down her spine and I gave a small laugh.

"What? My neck hurt..."

"I don't caaaare..."

"Well I do."

"Meh."

We got into a small conversation until I spotted 2 figures in the distance. I squinted my eyes and moved my glasses, trying to get a better look of who they were. As they came closer I gave a small smile, noticing the blue scarf dangling around the bluenette's neck next to the blonde beside him. They saw us and waved, starting to run into the field.

"Hey!" Len called, waving to us. Kaito ran beside the excited blonde, also waving. A smile found its way to my mouth as they finally came up to us.

"Hey." I gave a small wave and looked up at him. I gave a playful smile. "Took you long enough."

"Oh really?" He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my arms, pressing them down against the stone wall. He pressed his forehead into mine, giving a low growl.

"Really." I challenged him with a growl of my own, and I dug my fingernails into his skin.

"Alright, alright," Kaito pulled Len away from me, "Both of you behave."

"Oh shut up." I shot a glare at the older male. He took a step back and crouched down, hiding behind Mallow. Rolling my eyes I focused my attention back to Len. I actually noticed what he was wearing and I eyed him up and down. I don't know why but I could feel myself giving the slightest blush.

"Sapphire?" A tap on my shoulder made me jump and nearly fall backwards. I looked up and met my eyes with Len's. "Are you ok?"

"U-Uhm, yeah..." I quickly looked away and at the ground. "You just look...different."

"Ah, yeah, well," He pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "I'm wearing glasses instead of contacts...I don't like my glasses."

"Why?" I asked him, curious as to what could possibly make him dislike his glasses.

"I don't...look right, I don't know." My eyes met with the back of his head as he turned away from me.

"He's strange. He looks perfectly fine to me but I guess he sees something better when he's not wearing them." Kaito sighed and shrugged his shoulders, playing with his scarf.

"Well," I reached up a hand and ran my finger down his back, "I think he looks cuter with those glasses on."

"Wh-What?" Both Kaito and Mallow smiled at his shaking voice. I couldn't see his face but by the expression my comrades had he must've been embarrassed or something.

"Nothing~" I sang quietly and gave a small laugh.

"So," Kaito started, "What do you girls wanna do?"

"I dunno." Mallow shrugged and looked up at the taller male. He started to run his fingers through her brown locks of hair. Her face turned a light shade of red and I smiled at her, giving a small wink. She mouthed 'Shut up' to me and I shook my head, declining her simple request. Her eyes pleaded for help and I waggled my finger teasingly. She shakily took a step forward, away from Kaito and nervously laughed.

"So, eheh..." Her hazel eyes wandered everywhere except where Kaito was.

"Why don't we walk around?" Len looked up and around the field. "This is definitely a nice sight to enjoy..."

"Good idea. We can walk down to the lake too." I suggested.

"The lake!" Mallow exclaimed excitedly. "Yes! I'd love to go see it."

"Then let's go." Kaito smiled and grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her behind him. Her face became flushed once again and I stifled a laugh. Len looked down at me and smiled, causing a faint blush to come over my own face. I coughed and looked away, slowly following after the others. When we caught up to them, Kaito was already threatening to throw Mallow into the water. I burst out into laughter at her flailing, for Kaito had her held tightly in his arms from the behind, and he was lowering her down over the water.

"K-Kaito! Stop! Ahhh!" She cried, trying to escape the older male's grasp. "Kaito!"

"Heh." The bluenette smirked and slowly drew her away from the water, lowering his head so that it came in contact with her cheek, gently brushing against it. "I was only playing...~"

"I-I, uh..." She coughed and looked away, trying to ignore him. I smiled and winked at her, and she gave me a glare that would've been the death of me.

"Kaito-San, let her go." I rolled my eyes while scolding him, slowly setting myself down on the grass. Len set himself down beside me, but instead laid down on the soft emerald colored grass.

"But, but, buuuut~" He whined. "I don't wannaaaaaaa~"

"Kaito, let the poor thing go." Len sighed and threaded of grass his fingers through the blades of grass. Kaito pouted and let her go, falling down onto the ground, arms and legs crossed in disappointment. I let out a small laugh and shook my head at the older male. He simply huffed at me and turned away. I rolled over to him and lightly tugged at the blue scarf around his neck, nearly taking it off. He whimpered and pulled it back. I gave a small smile and tugged it out of his grasp and off from around his neck. I clung to it tightly before rolling back over to Len. Kaito whined something before crawling over to where I lay with Len. I quickly got behind the blonde for defense from the older male. I could see Len smile as I did so, and he pushed Kaito back a little. Kaito then held down the other boy and tried to reach for me.

"Ah! Kaito! Let me go damnit!" Len hissed under the weight of the older man. "You need to cut down on the ice cream."

"Psh, are you trying to call me fat,_ shota?_" Kaito smirked, making sure to empathize on the last word. A gasp emitted from the blonde and he hit Kaito in the chest with his foot, knocking the bluenette over onto his back.

"That was like 3 years ago! I am not a shota damnit!"

"Not anymore~"

"Kaito!" Len tackled the older male and they started rolling through the grass. Kaito easily pinned him down again.

"Heh, heheh." Kaito smirked, but that was before I decided to jump in.

"Leave him aloooone!" I jumped onto the older male's back, starting to strangle him with his own scarf. He gasped and grabbed the scarf, yanking it out of my grasp. I grabbed onto Kaito's hair and pulled it, earning a painful whine from the male. I smirked until I saw Mallow try to tear me off his back.

"Let him go!" She cried, desperately trying to pry me off. I grabbed tighter onto Kaito's hair.

"Neveerrrrrrrr~"

"Saaaaph!"

"Ah! Let go of my haaaaair!"

"No!"

"Sapphire, damnit let go of him!"

"Noooooo~"

Soon enough, all four of us were wrestling together, trying to pry one off another and trying to gain dominance in the fight. Mallow and I managed to make our way out as the boys still rolled on around. We both giggled at the sight - and realized that they were headed straight for the lake. Our eyes widened and we called out to them, trying to warn them, but they couldn't hear us. They both fell into the lake - but thankfully it was a clean and clear lake. Mallow and I couldn't hold back out laughter as the boy's heads lifted over the water, surprise all over their face. I was gasping for air, trying to calm myself from my laughter as I hear the boys step out of the water. I lifted myself up to sit and suddenly I'm tackled. I cry out in surprise, my eyes being covered by wet hands.

"L-Len?" I ask shakily. If it was Kaito, I was going to kill him.

"Hai~" He removed his hands and smiled, still pinning me down. I swatted at him with a free hand, but he quickly used his hands to pin down my arms. I whined, not being able to move.

"Leeeeeeeen..."

"Mm?" His smile grew wider and he leaned in closer, eyes meeting with mine. I felt my face get hot and I shook my head, trying to make it go away. The blonde holding me down simply laughed.

"Ugh, you're getting me all wet!" I whined to him, trying to struggle free. he tightened his grip and leaned in further, passing my face and going to my ear, his sift hair brushing along the skin of my neck. My face turned redder and I gasped once I felt a hot breath on my ear.

"You're it." He lightly bit it and I gasped before he pulled away, releasing me.

"I'm...it- Whaa? Len? Wh-Where? Ahh! No fair!" I cried out, realizing that he meant that I had to go tag them. I sighed and started my chase.

* * *

It was at least an hour or two later wince we got there. We were having a bunch of fun, and we learned some new things about each other. The boys were now dry, and they were having a lot of fun hanging out with us. I'm glad I agreed to go along with this. It was starting to get dark, and Mallow had already fallen asleep curled up next to Kaito, who was also drifting off into a light slumber. I smiled - they were both so cute next to each other like that.

"Sapphire?" I jumped at the call of my name. I turned my head to look at Len.

"Yes, Len...?" I responded back with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering...what exactly happened on your way to school this morning?" His voice was very quiet, as if afraid to ask. "I-I mean, that is, if you wanna talk about it..."

"Oh, uhm, I..." I looked down at the grass and starting running my fingers through it. "I...don't exactly know. All I know is that someone was following me, and I don't remember much after that. I woke up in the nurses office, and then everyone came to see me."

"Oh, I see..." He sighed as if disappointed. "I was hoping that you saw something of importance. I really don't like the idea of you walking alone anymore while that idiot's wandering around somewhere..."

"Ah, well, I guess I can start taking the bus..." I shuddered at the thought.

"Or," Len started, a smile forming on his face, "I can walk with you."

"Wh-What?" My eyes widened. Would he really take his time to bother with someone like...me?

"I mean, why not? I only live like a few blocks away. I'm sure Kaito won't mind. In fact, I'm sure he'd love the idea. I'll talk to him about it."

"What about my brother?"

"O-Oh! Your brother, right..." I gave a small laugh at his reaction.

"My brother doesn't bite - as long as you don't touch me." Len's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away - our arms were touching. I laughed a little more and rolled onto my side, grasping his arm lightly and laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me, a nervous look still in his eyes.

"Your brother doesn't think...badly of me, does he? I mean the first time he ever saw me, I was sorta hugging you..."

"No," I smiled reassuringly, "He hasn't found the need to go overprotective yet."

"Oh god..." Len shuddered at the thought,and I simply gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. He'll probably be fine with it - in truth, he'd probably love it if you walked with me to keep me safe. He's always worried about me walking alone, and I'm sure this made his worry overflow."

"And he won't hate me either." He said jokingly.

"Ha, that too."

"I-I was just kidding!"

"So was I~"

"Oh, I knew that..."

"Right." I rolled my eyes and sighed, closing my eyes. I felt Len shift beside me, but didn't bother opening my eyes. That is, until i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me along the grass. I gasped and opened my eyes, but only saw the black cloth of Len's clothing. "L-Len?"

"Mm?" He lifted a hand and used it to lift my head up.I know for a fact that I was blushing, but tried to ignore that.

"Wh-What are you...?" _Damnit, I'm stammering..._

"Oh, well, I didn't want you to get cold." He smiled at me and poked my noise. I made a noise that could be considered a squeak and he gave a small laugh. I tried to think of something to say, but my thoughts were foggy. I buried my face into his shirt and remained silent. I mistakenly closed my eyes, which eventually caused me to fall asleep...

* * *

Len's POV

"Sapphire?" I gently shook the girl in my arms, seeing if she was awake. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but she didn't move. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yo, Len," I looked up to see Kaito carrying Mallow in his arms, "Should we get going?"

"Hah, she fell asleep too?" I slowly stood up, then bent down to lift Sapphire up."Yeah, we should get moving. I don't want Sapphire's brother ripping me apart from not having her home."

"And he'll think some other things too~" Kaito sang quietly, winking at me. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I could feel that my face was already hot.

"K-Kaito-San! You baka!" I turned away from him, but I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"Heh, heheh. Admit it, you liiike her~"

"I-I do not!"

"Then why are you so nice to her?" I turned my head so that he could see one of my ice-blue eyes, and it made contact with his cobalt ones.

"Because all the other people are just assholes and don't leave her alone. Especially Meiko and her stupid little gang." I growled. Kaito took a step back, but sighed and nodded his head.

"You're right, sadly. Meiko is such a bitch." He rolled his eyes and shuddered. "I can't believe she used to have a crush on me."

"Pfft, I felt so bad for you." We started walking while carrying the girls. "She wouldn't leave you alone."

"God I know. I felt like hiding for the rest of the school year." He gave a quiet laugh. "Then she finally left me alone next year."

"Thankfully." I looked up at the sky and sighed, the sun nearly set. Kaito and I kept up small talk until we reached Sapphire's house. I slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment and looked down at Kaito, who was still waiting on the sidewalk, when the door opened. I gasped and turned my head, looking up to meet eyes with Syth. I took a step back so that he wasn't looming over me.

"Mm?" He looked down and saw Sapphire in my arms. He gave a slight laugh and shook his head.

"U-Uhm..." I coughed so that I regained some of my confidence back. "She fell asleep on the grass, and it was getting late so I carried her here. I hope that isn't an issue..."

"And issue? Why would it be an issue?" He seemed nicer...no, looser than the first time I saw him. I relaxed myself.

"Well, I don't know. You barely know me, and I know how older brothers can be overprotective of their little sisters..."

"Ah." He laughed quietly and shook his head, turning around and motioning for me to follow him. "I don't have an issue with you. You seem like a nice kid."

"Oh, well, thank you..." I started to follow, but stopped. "Can he come in too? We have Sapphire's friend with us, and we don't know where she lives..."

"She can stay here. I'll just call her parents. Both of you, come on in." I nodded and followed him once again, Kaito behind me this time. I looked around, taking in how nice everything looked.

"You have a very nice house." Kaito spoke up before I could. Syth turned around and gave a small smile.

"Thank you. Sapphire and I decided to touch it up and remodel a few things after our parents passed away."

"Oh!" I gasped and a sad expression came across my face. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"I appreciate that." He gave another smile and then motioned for us to follow him up the stairs. "You're name is Len, right?"

"Yes." I gave a small nod before tilting my head towards Kaito, "And this is Kaito."

"It's nice to meet you." Kaito bowed his head to the older male.

"I'm Syth, and I'm Sapphire's big brother, as you already know. How old are you boys?"

"I'm 16, and Kaito's 17."

"I'm 18, turning 19 soon enough."

"Oh, wow."

"I know, I'm old."

"Psh, no you're not." I said as he stopped in front of a room and slowly opened the door.

"In here. This is her room. Though she'd be devastated if she knew I brought you guys in here..." He smirked. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

I gave a small laughed, relieved that her brother was so much nicer than before. I followed him into her room, taking a step to the side so I could take a look around her room. I gave a small smile - the room resembled her in a way.

"Place her down on her bed." He pointed me to where her bed was and I walked over to it, placing her down. She instantly curled up in her blankets even though she was sound asleep. I smiled and threaded my fingers through her hair, brushing the loose pieces to the side. Behind me I could hear Syth direct Kaito where to put Mallow down. Once I heard them finish I turned around, facing the 2 older males.

"Thank you for bringing her home. After what happened today it took everything I had not to go down to the school and bring her right home. I didn't have school today, but I was at work when they called me..."

"Ah, yeah, that..." I sighed. "We were all worried about her. I kinda skipped class to keep her company, though..."

"Skipping class isn't a great choice, but at least someone was there with her. I thank you."

"It's not a problem. I just...even though I've only known her personally for 2 days, I...I do care about her well-being..."

"That's good to hear. Maybe you guys will become close friend's." He smiled down at me.

"Well, actually, I feel like I've known her for more than the 2 days that I have..." In truth, I did feel like that.

"Really?" Syth leaned down so that his face was lined with mine, a smirk painted on his face. "Do you like my sister?"

"Of course I d..." My eyes widened in realization. "No! N-Not like that!"

"I was just playing." He stood up to his full height, smirk never leaving his face.

"Well," Kaito spoke up, "We should get going soon."

"Right." I watched as he turned to leave the room. "I'll be downstairs. You leave whenever you're ready."

As he left the room, I turned towards Kaito, who was laughing quietly at my clearly red face.

"Why'd you lie to him, Len? I mean you totally have a thing for her~" Kaito quietly sang, teasing me.

"Shut up, baka." I lightly whacked him on the shoulder before turning around to face Sapphire. I walked over to her bed and brought the covers up around her. I then pressed my lips against my hand, and then my hand against her forehead. I closed my eyes and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Sweet dreams, Sapphire..."

I stood up and turned around to see Kaito whispering something into Mallow's ear. I smirked and walked over, tugging on his scarf.

"Let's go, before Syth starts to get suspicious." He must've jumped at least 10 feet into the air. I held back my laughter so that I didn't wake either of the girls up.

"Jesus Len, don't do that..."

"What were you whispering into your lover's ear~?" He rolled his eyes and softly pushed me away from him. We exited the room, and I quietly closed the door behind me after shutting the light off.

"We're leaving!" Kaito called out to Syth, wherever he was.

"Alright!" Syth peeked his head out from the side of the doorway leading to the kitchen. He waved to us, and then went back to whatever he was doing. Kaito let me out first, and he closed the door behind him.

"Well," I breathed out, "That went better than I expected."

"You're on his good side. That means you have a chance~" The older male chimes.

"I don't like her like that, damnit..." I tugged on his scarf. "Besides, even if I did, I doubt she likes me."

"Whatever you say~" He said teasingly once again. I tugged on his scarf tighter and stayed that way all the way until we got home. Kaito pulled out a key from his pocket, and wiggled it around in the keyhole. The door opened and I sighed, plopping myself immediately on the couch.

"God, I'm so tired..." I curled up on the couch, hugging one of 3 pillows located on the cushions. Kaito laughed at sat beside me, ruffling my hair.

"Then go to sleep." He laughed quietly. I swatted his hand away and tugged on his scarf, pulling it off from around his neck. He rolled his eyes and I took it and cuddled it.

"But it's only like, 7:00..." I yawned. He stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll make us something to eat, ok?"

"Alright." I buried my face in the blue scarf, closing my eyes. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep, until I heard my cell phone ring. I groaned and felt around on the side table next to the couch. It took me a few tries, but I finally got it - that is, until it slipped and fell onto the floor. I whined and rolled of the couch, crawling across the floor to get it. I answered it and spoke lazily into the phone.

"Whaaaaaaaat..."

"Len!" The accented voice caught my attention.

"Mm? Ollie is that you?" I yawned again, removing the scarf from my face and wrapping it around my own neck.

"Hey! How'd the date go?" His cheerful voice made me laugh.

"First off, it wasn't a date. Second of all, it was amazing." I smiled just thinking about it.

"That's great!" I can just hear him smiling over the phone. "Also, Piko and I were wondering if you and Kaito would like to come with us tomorrow. We're hanging out with the girls."

"We'd love to!" I smiled again. "Oh, and is Piko there with you?"

"Mhm. I'll get him. Piikooooooooo~" The young Britain called out over the phone. I laughed and shook my head; Piko was always with Oliver. He usually went to his house after school and didn't leave until late. I always thought it was cute, because I know that Piko has a thing for Oliver. Or, at least, it seems that way.

"Yo." His voice made me jump.

"Hey there Piko. How's it going?"

"Fine. We were just finishing up some work."

"Did you make a move yeeeeet~?" A small gasp was heard over the phone and I smirked.

"Len, you ass," Piko's voice lowered so that Oliver couldn't hear, "I don't-"

"Oh don't lie to me damnit. You've had feelings for him, Piko, for as long as I can remember."

"But you know I can't tell him that. It'd ruin everything." I sighed and shook my head at his words.

"For someone so emotionless, you seem pretty scared to tell him."

"That's because I know that he doesn't feel the same way."

"And how do you know? I mean, it won't hurt to try...will it?"

"I just...won't take the risk of losing him."

"Piko. You really need to tell him..."

"You think I choose to not tell him? Len I fucking cut myself over this, and I've come so close to slitting my wrists at times. I'd love to tell him, but if he rejects me?That'd be the end of my life. The only reason I haven't actually killed myself is because of you and him comforting me, and knowing that if I ever did leave him alone, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. All the people who bother him would get to him. I wouldn't be able to protect him anymore."

I was silent for a minute. I knew Piko had a cutting problem, but I never thought about what would happen if Oliver didn't return the feelings that the silverette felt for him. i sighed and spoke in a lower tone.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be, you can wait. But I mean, Piko, don't let this issue get out of hand..."

"If I could control it, I would. Believe me..." He sighed on the other side of the line. He became really quiet all of a sudden, and I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Piko~" A faint voice called. Oliver must've walked into the room. "Are you done yet?

"Almost." He called. I could practically hear the smile on his face. He cared so much for the young British boy, and it was obvious. To me, anyways. "I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right. See ya, Piko. And remember what I said."

"Mhm." And then the phone went silent. I sighed and placed it in my pocket.

"Len!" Kaito called from the kitchen. I whined and rolled over, turning my had towards the kitchen.

"What is iiiiiiiiiit..."

"Do you want something to eat?" He poked his head through the doorway, and laughed at me. "And why are you on the floor, tangled in my scarf?"

"Because I got lazy and fell off when trying to answer my cell..."

"Pfft. Dumbass." He rolled his eyes. "Who called?"

"Oliver. He asked me about the day and then asked if we'd like to meet up with them tomorrow. They're hanging with Saph and Mallow."

"That'd be nice. We'll go." He smiled.

"And then, I spoke to Piko. He was with Ollie."

"As always." Kaito walked over and poked my sides. I squirmed and swatted his hand away. "Well, c'mon, let's go eat."

"Uh, Kaito?" He looked back at me.

"Mm?"

"...can you help me? I'm kinda stuck." I said, struggling to break free of the scarf tangled around my limbs. Kaito laughed quietly and walked back over, trying to untangle me.

"You're lucky that I care about you, Len. I could be a mean big brother and leave you here." He smiled at me and poked my nose, continuing to help me.

"And I could be the annoying little brother."

"You already are."

"Hey!" I squirmed as he poked my stomach. I swatted his hand away and pouted.

"I was just kidding, don't get your panties in a bundle." He laughed.

"I don't know why your laughing - you're the one who wears them." I quickly scrambled away from his grasp. He simply laughed and shook his head.

"Well played."

* * *

SUCH A LONG FUCKING CHAPTER NNNGGGGGGGGGGG ;-;

My writer's block couldn't keep me for long. So ha ha, fuck you writer's block. Suck my curl!

...

Actually, wait, don't, please.

...

That's right, none of you get that. And I'm too lazy to explain ;-;

WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER LOVE YOU ALL LITTLE DOVES, R&R IT MOTIVATES ME :HEART:

_~Sapphire_


End file.
